


The Captain and his Cat

by LadySmuag, MiloKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, Blood, Bottom Tony Stark, Brainwashing, Cat Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Steve Rogers, Gore, Human Experimentation, Hydra is bad, Italian Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes is not brainwashed, M/M, No Robot Jarvis, Protective Steve, SHIELD, Steve and Bucky switch, Steve is the Winter Captain, Tony Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, the death of a minor, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmuag/pseuds/LadySmuag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers died over 70 years ago when he fell in the war against the Nazis. Bucky Barnes gave his life to protect America but he was found and defrosted recently and now fights on a team of heroes. Tony Stark's parents were killed by Hydra when he eight, and they finished brain-washing and training him when he was ten. His Handler was the Captain, he would do anything for his Captain for he was the Captain's Cat.</p><p>SHIELD have been tracking the Captain for over 50 years and his companion for a little over 8 years. They are wanted for hundreds of murders, including the assassination of the entire Stark family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain Meets His Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for a while,Let me know what you think.

The half-breed thrown at his feet was one of the few that had survived the experimentation. It was thanks to Hydra science that he now had heightened reflexes and extraordinary flexibility as well as the inhuman claws, tail, and ears.

The Captain had watched this young kit be trained and now he was to be tested to see how well he followed the Captain's orders. They were going to see a wealthy socialite who owed Hydra some information. The Captain wanted the Kit to pass for some reason; this Kit reminded him of something he just couldn't grasp.

* * *

 

They approached in complete silence and entered via a open window. The man's secretary was still sitting at her desk. The Kit approached from behind and placed a knife at her throat before hissing in her ear.

"Fammi un favore e urlare."

The secretary's screams brought the man running. 

"Cat, go fetch his daughter. Bring her unharmed," ordered the Captain. The Kit disappeared into the darkness of the mansion after he slit the throat of the secretary with ruthless efficiency.

The man, called Lewis Brindley, was an inventor. He had specs that Hydra wanted for a mass weapon. As the target entered the hall, the Captain knocked him out with a simple tap to the side of the head with his disk. 

The disk had always been with the Captain. He never remembered how he got it, just that it belonged to him. It had the Hydra logo in the centre. After tying Brindley to a simple wooden chair, the Captain reclined in a comfortable armchair close by and waited for the Kit to return. The Kit brought the unconscious daughter, what the Kit had used he didn't know or particularly care, but the child was otherwise unharmed. She was also tied up to a chair but placed opposite to her father. 

The Cat, after completing this task, settled by the Captains feet.

As the Captain watched the graceful motion, a pang of desire coursed through him. "Cat, while we wait for them to wake, I want you to prove that you deserve the place by my side." 

The Kit knelt between the Captains legs and unzipped the front of his lower gear, carefully releasing the Captain's cock. He looked to the Captain for approval before drawing the flesh into his mouth, sliding all the way down to the hilt before sliding back up to massage the head of the organ. He looked up into the Captain's eyes every now and again to see if his actions were approved.

This continued for over 20 minutes before the Captain slipped his hand into the messy brown locks of the Cat and held his head in place as he shot his load down the waiting throat. He then removed one of his gloves to collect the seed that was running down the Cat's chin. The Cat took this as an invitation to suck the Captain's finger, cleaning off any trace of the white liquid.

The Captain replaced his glove before gently petting the Cat. "Good work, you might just have earned a place by my side. Do you have the ability to speak?"

The Cat leaned into the caress, then nodded his head.

"Let me hear," ordered the Captain.

"Naturalmente il mio Capitano," answered the Cat.

"Do you not speak Russian or English?" questioned the Captain. His superior officers had not permitted him to learn Italian, but he did recognise the language.

The Cat shook his head and resettled himself by the Captains left leg, allowing the Captain to continue petting him.

* * *

 

Lewis Brindley and his daughter regained consciousness ten minutes later, the father crying out for his daughter while the daughter just cried. She couldn't have been older than eight, yet was so weak in comparison to the Cat who was only two years her senior.

The Captain questioned Brindley for hours before giving the command that both were to be killed. The father cried out in fear and outrage, protesting that he had given what them what Hydra wanted.

The Cat ignored this, he listened only to his Captain. He first slit the father's stomach open before removing all of his internal organs. The girl cried harder. The Cat then began removing the bones as Brindley bled out. Once the Cat had done this he removed all the muscle and tissue inside the man before flipping his skin inside out. He then neatly arranged the bones and other body parts.

The little girl stayed awake through the entire thing, crying for her father, before the Cat turned to her and did the exact same thing. When he was finished he was drenched in their blood.

The Captain ignored the Cat's state and was preoccupied looking at his boots. A small amount of blood had splattered on them, leaving three points of impact. It was because of this that the Captain kicked the Cat in the ribs.

"Do not allow blood to land on me, do you understand? " The Captain's voice was dangerously low; the other apprentices that were sent to him had failed because of this.

The Cat nodded before kneeling in front of the Captain and tilting his head in a submissive gesture.

The Captain nodded, then turned and left the room, clicking his fingers to have the Cat follow as they disappeared into the night, The Captain and his Cat. 

* * *

 

The leaders of the Hydra base where The Captain and The Cat were based wanted the Captain's opinion. Depending on what the Captain said, the Cat would be killed, spared or have his training continued.

"He followed orders without question," was the only the thing the Captain said that had any real impact. What the Captain was waiting for is when they would ask what he recommended they did with the Cat. The Captain was planning on keeping the Cat, training him further in the art of submission. The Cat intrigued the Captain in way nothing had for a long time.

"Captain what do you recommend we do with the half-breed?"

The council waited expectantly for the Captain to hand the Cat over. They had seen him fight and kill, and they wanted to release him against SHIELD see what kind of damage he could do.

"I will train him. He will stay with me in my quarters, and any missions I go on he will follow," the Captain said, then turned and left. The Cat followed without question for the Captain was _his_ Captain, his leader and he must prove himself worthy.

* * *

Fury felt sick looking at the remains of the young girl and her father. The Brindley Family had been working with SHIELD to dismantle Hydra, though it seemed that they were too late. Both bodies were neatly ordered in way that made Fury unsettled to his bones. The little girl couldn't have any older then 7 or 8, she was so young.

Coulson, Fury's right hand man approached quietly. "It was the Captain and a young boy. The boy, though, had... had..."

Fury had never seen Coulson hesitate before, it worried him.

"The boy looked like the dead Stark child, but had cat ears and a tail. He used his claws to ... cut up the bodies."

Fury sighed, he was one of the few who knew the truth about young Stark. He had just hoped that he was wrong and Hydra hadn't sunk it's claws into the poor child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian should be, "Do me a favour and scream" and "Of course, my Captain."


	2. The Cats fatal flaw

**Present Day**

The Avengers had been saving New York, and the rest of the world, for just under six months when Bucky Barnes was found. He was instated into the team almost instantly and was an amazing teammate; the only problem was that he was hung up on an old Army buddy.

Bucky had watched Steve slip away but he had never found his body, there wasn't any time to search for it. Captain America was pronounced dead at the same time he was. Bucky missed Steve with every fibre of his being, they had grown up brothers in every way but blood. When Steve's Mum had passed from cancer, Steve had even shared a room with Bucky. Then Howard Stark injected them with the serum and they fought for their country, and died for it too.

Bucky just couldn't believe that Steve was dead but he was never given the chance to grieve for his lost friend before being thrown in with the insanity of the Avengers.

He spent most of his time avoiding his teammates, sitting on the roof of the Stark Memorial Building where the Avengers lived, watching the stars and waiting for Steve to come home.

* * *

 

_The Cat_

The Captain was mad, he had fucked up. He had said, "Don't kill them," but The Cat just couldn't resist the thrum of blood waiting to be spilt. The Captain had taken him on mission to work on this, it was the only mistake that the brainwashing couldn't remove. The Cat was incapable of mercy; all of his killings were bloody and painful for his victims, there was nothing else to it. But the Captain was planning something. Whatever it was, the Cat had to relearn how not to kill if he hoped to be included.

He just wanted to please the Captain like always, physically or mentally. The Cat's purpose was to please his Captain, to obey orders and offer up his body for any use that the Captain had for him. Yet he kept failing, disobeying- 

"Collect the hostage alive and transport them, not rip out their heart through their throat!"

* * *

 

_The Captain_

The Captain and his Cat were on a mission; they needed to move an expendable Hydra ally to a safer location for questioning. The Captain had sent his feline companion to collect the hostage alive, and safely transport the hostage _alive_ to the new location. Sadly, the Cat had not succeeded in this endeavour instead ripping out the hostage's heart for no reason. The Captain was aware that the brain washing wasn't 100% successful on the Cat causing errors such as this to occur.

* * *

 To say that the Captain was pissed would have been an understatement. The Cat had failed yet again, killing another hostage who was meant to be kept alive. It was quite frustrating, to say the least. The Captain had spent weeks preparing to leave Hydra. He and his Kitten were done doing their dirty work, the Cat just needed to learn not to use his claws when he was told to and they could leave.

The Captain wanted to find the man he had seen save the world, he was so familiar. Scarily similar to his Kitten, only the Stranger wasn't a cat and had a metal arm. This Stranger caused certain memories that the Captain didn't have before to be remembered. Like two little boys laughing as fireworks shot into the sky and a war with them fighting side by side. He needed to find this man, for some unknown reason, but first the Cat must be trained. He couldn't be left alone in Hydra.

* * *

 

**Past**

_Hydra_

"What do you mean, he will be your companion?" The Hydra officer's kept asking the same question over and over, not understanding that the Cat had an owner now who wasn't prepared to give the cat back to them, as much as they wanted him to.

"He is still in training, he will slow you down."

They tried to show only negatives of his cat and not the positives, like the utter brilliance the Cat could achieve if given some tools and a few scraps. The Cat was a inventor, a creator, not a Hydra goon.

* * *

 

_SHIELD_

Black Widow was sent to track down the Captain and bring him back alive. What her handler Agent Sitwell had failed to mention was that the Captain was built like a greek god and had a follower who could cause her no small amount of trouble.

This follower seemed devoted to the Captain, striding along just behind and to his left, always. He seemed happy to follow any order the Captain gave him, including putting his body to use for the Captain's pleasure. In one night alone, she had seen them kill three people and have some form of sex, oral or otherwise. This follower of the Captain didn't seem to care that he was being used, in fact he seemed in love with the Captain. Love was for children not world-class assassins, though this Companion couldn't have been older than 16, if she judged his age by his height. He was very short compared to the Captain.

She planned to grab the Captain tomorrow, by trapping him in his next victim's home. 

* * *

 

_Avengers H.Q., Stark Memorial Tower_

Bucky knew it had to be Steve, no matter what Fury said. He had been on a mission and had seen Steve walk into an alleyway. Steve was alive, Bucky felt like dancing he was so happy, all that was left to do was find him.

Bruce had offered to help since he was more used to modern technology than Bucky could ever hope to be. They spent a combined 48 hours searching everywhere for Steve, plotting out his next move, searching where they thought he would go only to come up with zip. Bucky couldn't loose hope, not when he was so close to having his brother back after all these years.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm LadySmuag! I'm listed as co-author for convenient editing's sake, but I'm just the beta for this work. All credit for plot brilliance should be given to MiloKitty!


	3. The Cat doesn't have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ!!! This Chapter will contain violence towards minors and the rape of minors, If this something you don't wish to read please don't. This is purely a background chapter. It will have little impact in the future of this Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Beta Lady Smuag, who takes my terrible grammar and makes it enjoyable.
> 
> WARNINGS RAPE AND OTHER TERRIBLE THINGS.

**Past**

The Starks were on their way to a charity ball. Maria Stark was entertaining their young son while her husband, Howard, navigated in the bad weather. Her son was only eight and was still scared of thunder storms, so she sung to him, to occupy his mind.

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh_

_Questo bimbo a chi lo dò ?_

_Se lo dò alla Befana,_

_Se lo tiene una settimana._

_Se lo dò all'uomo nero,_

_Se lo tiene un anno intero._

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh,_

_Questo bimbo me lo terrò!_

They had been driving for over an hour when Howard lost control, crashing and rolling the car into a tree. Once the car stopped rolling, Maria and Howard attempted to get out of the car. They could hear footsteps approaching the car.

Thinking they were helpful, Maria called out. "Aiuto, vi prego, aiuto! Il mio bambino è bloccato sul sedile posteriore. Salva lui, prima, ti prego, salva lui."

As the footsteps brought their owner closer, Maria noticed that they were only walking and not rushing to help them. Once the footsteps reached the car, they walked over to Maria's side of the vehicle first. A strong hand pulled her from the rubble.

She found herself in front of a man dressed entirely in black. Taller than most men and built like a god, he looked like one too. Short cropped blond hair and blue eyes stood apart from the uniform. He carried a shield, painted black with a green logo.

"Leave her please, I will give you what you want but please leave her," Howard cried out, though he wasted his breath. The silent stranger simply snapped her neck before throwing her to the ground.

He then pulled Howard from the car, dodging the wild punches from the desperate man. Once he saw his wife, he screamed.

"Ple-please please, take them but leave my son alive, he played no part in this please, he is so young." Howard was crying in fear at this point, though the stranger didn't seem to hear his pleas. Howard was disposed of in the same way as his wife.

The strange man was called the Captain. Once completing the first half of his mission, he flipped the car, only to hear a muffled cry of pain from within. The Captain saw a young boy still strapped into the back of the car. The boy wasn't crying, he just looked lost. The Captain was hit with a sudden influx of emotions, guilt and longing stood abreast from each other. His orders were to kill the Starks and take the plans, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill this child.

So instead he brought the child back with him to Hydra, where he was enrolled into their training/brainwashing program. He would become an assassin, an asset for Hydra to use to their will. It didn't hurt the Captain to turn and leave the child, no matter how tight his chest constricted.

* * *

 

The child had been training for only 6 months when it first happened. He was alone in the sparring room, recovering from the beating his trainer and handler had just given him, when a group of older boys entered the room. There was three of them of varying ages from 16 to 19. He had seen them before, walking around the halls of Hydra as if they owned them because they had been picked to be tested and then further trained by the Captain.

"Look it's the little Italian Boy, all alone," the first one stated as they made a circle around him.

"Wanna give us a show, little one, see how well you can suck us off?" the second one suggested.

The cornered child fought back with a burning comment. "What, it takes three of you to rape a child a quarter of your age?"

This pissed them off, he should have kept his mouth shut but he couldn't help himself.

They pinned him to the floor and shredded his clothing, using parts of what was once his t-shirt to gag him. They lined up their cocks and forced themselves into him, with no prep or lube to help ease in. The young child attempted to scream in pain only to have it muffled by his gag. They took turns, his blood eventually being used as lube. This lasted for hours before they finally finished, leaving him there on the floor to bleed out.

The Captain entered the sparring room barely five minutes later, to find him bleeding. It was quite obvious what had happened. The Captain took him to the medical bay, before tracking down the boys who had raped the small child.

He slaughtered them three days later. No one connected the dots.

* * *

 

The Captain spent a lot of time watching over the child: watching him go through numerous rapes, watching him be brainwashed, watching the illegal experiments performed. He noticed that the boy's once-cocky attitude was replaced by a quiet and respectful demeanour. He also noticed that the boy's ability to speak English was no more. The child only spoke Italian, and even then he spoke when it was his only option.

The Captain watched this child who showed no fear, become his Cat who showed no mercy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria lullaby is called Ninna nanna, ninna oh or Lullaby lullaby, ooh.  
> Translated from a website called www.mamalisa.com  
> Lullaby, lullaby, ooh,  
> Who will I give this baby to?  
> If I give him to the old hag,  
> For a week she will keep him, ahh.  
> If I give him to the bogeyman,  
> For a whole year he'll keep him,  
> Lullaby, lullaby, eeee  
> I will keep this baby for me!
> 
> Other Italian Help please help, my baby boy is in the back seat stuck, save him first please save him first


	4. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain ponders then leaves, Bucky feels rejected,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate/love writing depression things

The Captain was in his quarters, his Cat was asleep on the floor by his feet. His quarters consisted of three rooms: the bedroom, bathroom and a makeshift kitchen/ lounge room.

He was attempting to sleep, and failing miserably. Every time the Captain closed his eyes, images of the Stranger returned. They were always happy and filled with laughter, something that hadn't graced his ears in years.

He and the Cat were almost ready to leave Hydra. The Cat was getting his murderous tendencies under control, and although he still wasn't able to complete a painless kill, he was getting better.

The Captain had a plan for escape, the next mission would be their last. After they killed the target they would be heading north into New York where the Stranger lived. There he could protect his Kitten and find out the answers to the new memories.

* * *

 

Natasha was prepared to take down the Captain and his companion. She had brought along Clint Barton to help her in this task. They were set up outside the target's house, waiting for the Captain to arrive.

The plan was simple, get in, knock the Captain out with the special tranquilizers and disarm the Companion. They didn't have orders to bring the Companion in so they planned to just leave him in the house.

"We need to give them better names than the Captain and the Companion," complained Clint. They had been waiting for hours, he was itching for some action.

"Like what?" Natasha decided to indulge her partner just this once.

"Gargamel and Azrael, you know from the smurfs?"

Natasha sighed softly. "Why not?"

Clint did a silent dance of joy.

* * *

The Cat noticed the two strangers immediately. Though one seemed to be waving his hands in the air and shaking his hips (trying to signal someone maybe?), it was unimportant, his Captain wanted them disarmed and unharmed. He wished to converse with them and what the Captain wishes, the Cat delivers.

* * *

 

Natasha didn't notice 'Azrael,' as Clint called him, sneaking up on her until it was to late. He leapt into her hiding spot, disarming her quickly with a sharp punch to the ribs before throwing her off her feet with his tail. Before she could recover he knocked her out. The last thing she heard was the swoosh of Clint's arrow.

Clint didn't fare much better, only getting in one hit, before he too was unconscious.

* * *

The Cat was disappointed, the two strangers were painfully easy to disarm. He moved both of their bodies to the Captain's side before killing the target. They used some of the chairs that the target provided to tie up the two strangers as well as some spare fabric to gag the male and began waiting for them to wake.

The Cat settled next to the Captain's left leg, sensing that any form of carnal relief wouldn't be welcome. It was most disappointing when the Captain didn't want to play, but he knew better then to push the matter. The Captain had seemed depressed lately about something and no matter what the Cat did he couldn't improve his mood.

It was about this time that both strangers woke up, blinking in confusion at their unfamiliar surroundings. The Captain's smile caused them to visibly shudder.

"Can we help you?" The Captain's voice oozed fake politeness and sincerity, he was pissed at something. "You seem a little ... lost."

The female shook her head while the male attempted to remove his gag.

"Cat, kill them," The Captain ordered in a bored tone, but sadly before the Cat could move the female spoke up.

"We're from SHIELD." The Captain made a gesture that translated to 'sit', and the Cat settled down again at his feet.

"We were sent to capture you and bring you in on murder charges."

"Why tell us this?"

"Distraction." Then the forest became alive with agents, the two captured strangers were free, and the male captive flew at the Captain. This was not allowed, the Cat tackled him out of the air and the force of the impact broke the bow attached to his back.

"Cat, disappear," the Captain ordered before both men vanished.

* * *

After Gargamel and Azrael disappeared, Clint took in the damage the two had caused. There was one fatality and two other agents injured. Agent Sitwell had been killed with a sharp stab through his heart. Clint's bow was also snapped, from the brief tussle he had with Azrael.

"Tasha, you okay?" He asked softly as he turned to face her. She was bleeding from multiple cuts across her arms, most of which had already been tended to by the medical personnel.  


"The mission should not have gone this badly." Her tone was almost robotic.

Clint knew it was hard for her to fail a mission, often bringing back memories of the Red Room. "We underestimated the compan- Azrael, badly and now Sitwell is dead."

Together they watched the sun rise over their failure, waiting for there next chance.

* * *

Bruce and Bucky had found him. They had caught him as he crossed a street near Central Park before he disappeared into the New York crowds.

"So close, Steve, we'll bring you home soon, buddy," Bucky whispered at the digital image of his lost friend, finally seeing some hope in the new world he had awoken in.

He was unaware that Bruce was watching him, praying that they find Rogers soon so that Bucky may have some peace.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Sitwell


	5. New York, Oh New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Captain vist the big apple

Cat was lost, his Captain had taken him to a huge city that was just full of people, only they were not to be killed and Hydra no longer gave the orders. He also had to wear an over-sized jumper, to hide his ears and his tail He missed when he could walk around freely, missed being able to unsheathe his claws.

His Captain was looking for something, or someone. He just wouldn't tell the Cat who or what. The Captain's nightmares had increased, and he often muttered names in his sleep that Cat had never heard of. So Cat, being the pleasing creature that he was, went to track down a James "Bucky" Barnes, a name often muttered in the Captain's sleep.

It shouldn't be too hard, he figured. This James was one of the little people trapped in the visual box that his Captain called a T.V when Cat admitted he had never seen one before. The city was full of them. While some had little people in them, one had a very large man with an annoying voice trapped inside.

Cat had figured out, using the direction James always arrived in battle and calculating his trajectory backwards, that he lived in the building with Stark painted across the side. So on the fourth night of being in the City, Cat left the apartment they had 'acquired', and headed in the general direction of the Stark building, hoping to be back with James before the Captain woke. 

* * *

 Bucky was watching the stars, reminded of Steve's shield. Natasha and Clint had returned earlier in the day to the building after a mission only to hide in their rooms.

Hulk and Thor were sorting out their differences in the training room, so Bucky was alone standing on the roof of Avengers H.Q and missing Steve, again. He knew he was being pathetic, but he just couldn't help it.

Steve was his battle partner, had seen him through wars, battled Hydra goons with a wicked smile and was his best friend. How he had survived the last seventy years? Bucky had no idea and also didn't care. While these thoughts ran through his head, he began pacing, a habit he had picked up from Steve when he was stressed.

It was because of this pacing that he missed the shadow of a person entering the building. He also missed the elevator opening.

The team had become lax. They viewed the building as safe, no one knew the Avengers lived there because they were very good at keeping a low profile. So as the elevator doors opened, Bucky paid no attention to it.

When a hand grabbed his shoulder, he reacted quickly raising his fist to strike, only to find Clint standing there. 

"Goddamn it Clint, give a guy some warning would you?" Bucky's brooklyn accent showed as his heart rate slowed.

"Sorry, sorry thought you heard the elevat-" 

Before Clint could finish his sentence, the power went out.

"Bucky, you there," he called out into the darkness, but received no answer.

* * *

Once Cat had snuck in through the main doors of the Stark building, he had headed down to the main power room. He slowly and systematically destroyed every wire in the room until the power went out, plunging the room into total darkness.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the gloom Cat headed upstairs to the top floor of the building, his cat-like eyes allowing him to see in what, to a normal human, would be suffocating darkness.

Once on the roof of the building he found two men, one was calling out, while the other stood waiting for something. They looked very similar, and Cat was in a rush, so he grabbed the one closest to him and knocked him out, before carrying his body back to Captain.

* * *

 The Captain woke to find a seemingly dead body at the foot of his bed, and Cat sitting next to it, his body puffed up in pride.

"Ho portato James , Captain," Cat mewed softly, while he swished his tail in happiness.

The Captains eyebrows rose. James? The man from his dreams, the Stranger on T.V. Of course Cat had tracked him down, though hopefully he wasn't as dead as he seemed at first glance.

As he looked over the man the Cat had placed on his bed like a dead mouse, the Captain realised that it was the agent from SHIELD that Cat had taken, not Bucky.

"Kitten, this isn't James. This is the man from SHIELD, remember, his partner attacked us?" Captain spoke softly.

Cat tilted his head and slowly considered the prey he had caught for his Captain. He was right it was the man with the bow, he realised that in his rush he had grabbed the wrong person. 

The Captain had to suppress a chuckle looking at his Cat. He looked so disappointed at being told he had kidnapped the wrong person, his tail and ears low making him look adorable and almost harmless.

The Captain pulled his Kitty towards him and slowly kissed him.

"It's alright," he whispered softly breaking the kiss "He might know where James is".

His Kitten purred at hearing this, before melting against the Captain and submitting to his lips.

* * *

Clint woke up in a strange apartment to find Gargamel and Azrael kissing. Clint alerted them to his now awake status with a groan and prepared to make a quip about the very erotic scene before him, only to be pounced by Azrael, who pinned him to the bed.

Maybe they had been impressed by his skills in fighting and wanted to have a sexy threesome with him, Clint thought stupidly. He wouldn't say no if offered, because Azrael did feel very nice against his body, and Gargamel wasn't anything to sneeze at.

* * *

"Cat, knock him out again, please," The Captain ordered, his command being followed without hesitation. Once the SHIELD agent was 'sleeping' once more, they bound him to the shower head using some stolen handcuffs.

The Captain pulled his Kitty flush against his chest, and slowly kissed him once more, enjoying the whimpers he managed to pull from him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely people, I have some kind of Idea of where i want this to end up, but i need some fodder, So if you have any Ideas for the fix that would be easy to write in let me know
> 
> Also Italian " I Brought James, Captain


	6. Clint wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Cat have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay long time no chapter, so if this one sucks it's cause i've lost the little mojo I had to begin with

Cat was watching the wrong James sleeping. He was a strange looking fellow, dressed all in purple with blond hair similar to Captains but not in a way. Where this not-James had hair that shone in a dull manner the Captains's hair was just plain dirty, like it hadn't felt water in years. It made Cat nervous, he didn't remember ever having a shower at hydra, just being blasted with a hose after really bloody missions.

Though for some reason the idea of normal water scared him, brought back unpleasant feelings that were fleetingly familiar. They made images of people shouting and dancing fly through Cats head. Like pieces of film but instead of Targets and violence it showed a poster of a hero (Cat knew whoever was in the poster was a hero he just couldn't remember why) and old man laughing as he read a book. Cat felt longing for these visions for some unknown reason.

Cat didn't like the non-James, he made unwanted feelings and thoughts. If Captain wasn't so sure that he would lead them to actual James, Cat would have rearranged his organs. It was after this thought that Cat went back to the plan-room or as Captain called it the lounge room. He enjoyed watching the masses of people from the single window and plotting the different ways he could kill them, without being noticed.

* * *

 

Clint woke to feel a horrible burning pain in his arms and shoulders. Looking around his environment, which in turn appeared to be some old apartment bathroom, he remembered the events that had led him there. Happily though it seemed his kidnappers were asleep or hopefully out of the apartment.

The handcuffs that were holding his wrists, were easy to escape with a quick flick of his wrists. Once free of the handcuffs, Clint headed into the main room of the apartment as quietly as possible. Sadly though it seemed his half feline friend was at the window. The Captain on the other hand was no where to be seen. It made Clint's escape both easier and complicated. 

As he swiftly but silently moved towards the entrance of the apartment, The half cat suddenly pounced, knocking Clint to the ground. Once Clint figured he couldn't escape he noticed that Azrael seemed to be growling, but humans didn't growl even if they had cat ears and a tai-

Clint attempted to move into the carpet once he noticed that his captor had claws. Natasha was going to be pissed, he thought before attempting to remove the claws from his neck with small body movements.

* * *

 

Captain was camped out on a rooftop close to the avengers building, watching Bucky pace.

After Cat had brought the wrong person back to the apartment, the Stranger had become clear in his mind once more. Captain remembered the long walks to coney island, the attempts to starve off illness. He remembered Bucky, his childhood friend, who had gone with him to get an experimental injection to help fight in the war, the team that they had made fighting Nazi's and Hydra.

What the Captain didn't remember, was how he became a tool, no a weapon, for hydra to use. When right and wrong was abandoned for following face-less orders. A shiver ran down the Captains back. He missed Bucky but, he couldn't leave Ca- no, Cat was hydra's name for the boy that they had taken and turned into a emotionless machine. For that's all Cat was, he wasn't a man, he was a lost boy that had been taken and turned into a mass murder, an assassin. Guilt fought for the centre of the Captains heart.

He had been the one to teach the boy how to kill, had ordered him to kill. He had used this shell of a once brilliant person to forget the faces of their victims through carnal pleasure or just beating him.

The Captain remembered a time when this boy would bring him inventions, little knick-knacks that he had created out of nothing but pure genius. This boy was incredible smart, he was an inventor, but after the Hydra leaders had buried a car battery into his chest, forcing him to invent the soft blue light that sat centre in the kids chest, the inventor in him seemed to die.

The Captain wanted to make up for his mistakes, but he didn't know how. He couldn't bring Cat to Bucky, he wouldn't understand, would have Cat taken away, put down.

So instead of doing what he wanted to do and go talk to Bucky, the Captain, waited on the freezing rooftop, watching an old friend pace back and forth, feeling guilt for past sins trying to eat him alive from the inside out.


	7. Natasha reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the Avengers reaction to Clint disappearing

Natasha's reaction to Clint's disappearance wasn't pleasant, it involved pinning Bucky to the wall with a knife and asking a ridiculous amount of interrogation level questions. Bucky on the other hand had an inkling of who had grabbed the other team sniper. 

He felt that Clint hadn't been the target of the kidnapping. Bucky felt that Steve had been behind it, the companion that Natasha had mentioned thought, was his real worry. Where had this kid come from. Shield suspected it was the Son of Howard Stark, an old Army Buddy.

It was suspected that 'The Captain' or Steve had killed him, but taking the kid?, Bucky just couldn't see Steve doing that to a kid that young, even if he was brain-washed

"Clint was wearing his gear yeah?" Bruce asked quietly, drawing Bucky's attention

"Yeah"

"I have his location, an apartment on the east side of town"

The Team, Bucky was happy to notice, was up and out of the Tower in only 1 minute 30 seconds, a new record

* * *

 

Once they reached the Apartment though, they split up, with Bucky and Natasha entering the building, while Thor waited as Back up, Bruce stayed behind on the computer, watching the action through a screen

Natasha made quick work on the locked door.

Both assassins entered the apartment silently, Bucky took a single step into the main room of the apartment, only to have the tile under his foot sink into the floor, then pain ran up his neck, next thing he knew he was met with darkness, just as Natasha's body hit the floor

* * *

 

Bucky woke tied to an arm chair, Natasha was still out but unharmed, tied up next to him

There was a young man, of 16 or 17 yrs going off his height waiting it seemed for him to wake up

This kid had Cat Ears plus a tail, he also Bucky noticed, had feline shaped eyes, pupil's in slit instead.

"Gotta name kid?" he asked gruffly, throat sore, most likely from the dart still sitting in it

"Mi chiamo Cat tu sei il Capitano James?The youth answered, head tilted slightly 

"Um Well Cat?" They youth nodded " I don't speak Italian but my names is James"

The youth suddenly looked more predatory, tail flicking back and forth, his shoulders slightly hunched as Bucky spoke

"Do you happen to know a man called Clint?, Blond hair, wears purple, you grabbed him instead of me" Bucky asked softly hoping that the Neko would stop looking like he would pounce any second

Instead he tilted his head more "Quel tipo strano si chiama Clint? Strano. Ma gli si adatta in un certo senso. Andrò a prenderlo lui dorme ancora da quando l'ho buttato giù" he said in rushed Italian before leaving Bucky alone.

The kid returned a few minutes later, dragging Clint's body

Bucky gasped, glad Natasha was still out " Did you Kill him?"

The Cat shook his head, frowning "Il capitano ha detto che deve essere lasciato vivo , sta dormendo questo è tutto"

Clint took this moment to groan, blinking rapidly, confirming that he was still alive

Thor also took this moment to appear, surprising the kid it seemed, It also gave Natasha, who it seemed was awake the entire time to knock the half-cat out

"We need to bring him back to Shield" She said softly, checking that she hadn't killed the kid by accident

"Yeah, you're right, let's go" Bucky said, managing to hide the regret that he hadn't been able to ask about Steve

* * *

 

Captain returned to find one of Cat's traps set off, two armchairs with rope tied around them and no Cat or the archer to be seen. One of his windows was also blown in, glass littered the floor

To say he was pissed was an understatement, Someone had dared enter his base and take his Kitten. Whoever they were, would pay with their life.It had been a while since The Captain had to use his own two hands to kill, but he would relish to opportunity to do so

James would have to wait, Cat's safety came first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, so this will be the last chapter for a few weeks, So... don't hate me  
> also Italian My name is Cat, are you Captains James, Strange man is called Clint, wierd, but it suits him in a way, I will go fetch him, he is still sleeping from when I Knocked him out Captain said he must be left alive, he is sleeping that's all


	8. Interrogation 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo ...... It has been a while since we left off hasn't it?

Bucky watched as Natasha and Clint interrogated the half-cat half-kid. They had tried almost every trick in the book to get him to talk, yet nothing had worked. They had an Italian translator with them, waiting for even a bite of Italian so that they could start with some meaningful questions. Natasha and Clint had played good cop/bad cop, withheld food and even threaten torture. The kid hadn't even reacted.

"Come on kid, give us something, anything" Clint pleaded

"Vorrei parlare con James" It was the first thing the kid had said since waking up at Shield base 105

"He wants to speak to Sgt. Barnes" the translator, doing her job translated

Bucky rocked back and forth in thought, what if the kid had info on Stevie, would it be worth the risk that he used the switch of interrogators to escape?. He had to risk it. Slowly entering the room, allowing Natasha and Clint the chance to leave unobstructed, Bucky sat across from the kid.

"What's up?" he offered in a form of greeting

"Il capitano è alla ricerca di te , io non so perché , ma tu sei importante per lui . È a causa di questo risponderò solo una domanda , poi me ne vado , il capitano sarà pazzo se sto via per lungo" Cat replied

"Captain is looking for you, I do not know why, but you are important to him. It is because of this I will answer only one question, then i'm leaving, Captain will be mad if i'm gone for to long" the translator quickly supplied

One question, that was it. Just who did this kid think he was, he had no chance at escaping a Shield base, Still Bucky thought, I might as well humour him, 

"One question yeah?"

the kid nodded his head

"Why does the Captain keep you around?" It was important to know the relationship between the two

"Lui mi tiene con se per due motivi: per prima cosa io gli sono fedele e farò sempre ciò che lui mi chiede"

"He keeps me around for two reasons, One I am loyal to his word and will do whatever he asks of me" The translator taking the pause to translate

"e come seconda cosa, sono bravo a fare pompini,davvero bravo. Bravo da far perdere la testa, bravo e so per certo di poter fare svenire gli uomini più deboli mentre il capitano invece diventa di nuovo duro e mi scopa su qualsiasi superficie piana ci sia vicino."

The blush and coughing fit that took over the professional translator grabbed Bucky's attention, because really what could the kid had said that was that shocking

The kid shook his head " Damn Americans" He said heavily accented "To finish my answer, the second reason was simply the fact that I give amazing blow Jobs, I mean like really good coma inducing blow Jobs though only weaker men pass out from them, the captain on the other hand usual just gets hard again and fucks me into whatever flat surface is closer"

Bucky felt his eyebrows rise as the kid spoke, unluckily though that was when the power went out, When it came back online the Kid was gone

* * *

After Checking that everything was back online they checked the cameras, hoping they had picked up on something. Which they did, they showed Steve entering Shield disabling the power and releasing the kid, though not with a very heated kiss. It seemed that the kid was telling the truth, much to Bucky's annoyance

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to speak to James  
> Captain is looking for you, I do not know why, but you are Important to him. It is because of this I will answer only one question, then i'm leaving, Captain will be mad if i'm gone for to long


	9. Dumb Kitty

"You speak english?" It was the first thing Captain had said since leaving Shield

"Ye-yes" Cat stuttered, Captain to him sounded mad, he didn't enjoy pissing Captain off, it usual led to pain. "I just didn't ha-have a use for it before now"

Captain turned to face him "Didn't have a use?" Captains voice dropped dangerously low "but you do now?"

Cat curled in on himself preparing for the pain "Yes, before you asked the questions and gave the commands but now you have James, so  I have to be able to communicate for myself, otherwise how will I get work?" 

Captain walked closer "What do you mean?, you work for me" the anger was still present in his tone, still growing

"You have James now, so I assumed that I would no longer be needed, I planned to leave in the morning so as not to bother you with my leaving"

Thats when Captain struck, a boot to the ribs then a swift follow up kick to the head, he didn't elaborate as to why Cat speaking English and leaving pissed him off, It was Captain would want anyway right? Cat was just doing it earlier than what he had most likely planned. Cat's vision began fading in and out but he didn't let that stop him from removing himself from the apartment, Cat had to find some shelter for the night anyway, he stood out to much to risk sleeping out in the open.

* * *

 

Rage coursed through Captains veins, What right did Cat think he had, hiding things from him, The Captain and this leaving business was just plain stupid really, if he was planning on leaving Cat to go find James, why would he bring him from Hydra. Cat was usual smarter than that.

The kick to the head was needed, knock some sense into his Kitten, but it left him worried, Cat didn't have the same healing power as Captain did, if he injured him to bad it would take to long to heal, maybe result in serious injury. Guilt crawled up his throat replacing the anger, he had hurt his Kitten, hadn't explained how much he really needed him, to ground him when the training threaten to take over, give him something to return to.

Walking back to the room where he left Cat intent on checking that the damage done wasn't to deadly, Captain froze, Cat was gone. The apartment door left open, he had left already, hadn't even given Captain a chance to explain or have his new injuries heal.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway Cat, lets see how long you survive without me there to make sure you don't fuck up" Captain spat out angrily into the night air, and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly alone


	10. Kitty, oh kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this, listen to Fall out Boy Jetpack blues, also Good news for me at least, but it might affect you depending, okay well I entered a writing contest, that was nation wide and just found out that I passed the first round of Judging,(which is why I'm only writing Chpts for this Fic, cause it might be my guilty pleasure) and have had my story accepted to be published, so writing might in a few months stop for a little bit

Cat wandered along the streets of New York, shivering in the rain, it was the first time he had been alone since joining Hydra, maybe, he didn't really remember. Cat had hidden his extra features under a long black coat, sadly the coat did nothing to protect him from the rain.

Cats mission to find shelter and set up a base was going down the drain, this New York place was crowded, full of potential- no not targets, full of people. Buildings apparently weren't just vacated here like they were in the countryside, It was a mild annoyance, really Cat could handle this, going bak to Captain wasn't an option.

Though Cat did miss Captain, did miss when Captain would allow him to sleep in the bed, curled up in his arms. Cat would miss the warm. safe feeling it gave him to be curled up by Captains feet.

Cat wandered into a giant park, odd in the city, he sighed, the silence of the city making the ringing in his ears get violent

"Guess i'll sleep in a tree, better than on the street, I suppose" he muttered to himself, dodging late night civilians. 

The light rain transformed into a downpour, causing Cat to shiver more, the head wound he received from Captain had stopped bleeding, but was still pounding, blurring his vision. Cat did regret leaving like he did, but what choice did Cat have really, Captain hated him, wanted him to leave earlier than planned.

Climbing into the fork of a tree, Cat settled in for the night, letting memories of his Captain cycle around his head.

* * *

 Bucky punched the table, frustration coursing through his veins. The team plus Shield had been unsuccessful in tracking either Steve or the kid. They had gone through days of footage of New York streets.

It was if they had never existed

"Sir, Sir I have something" A baby agent interrupted, before moving his footage up onto the main screen

It showed a young figure wrapped up in a long black coat standing in the downpour outside an apartment block. It was impossible to see his face, but the movement of the figure was to graceful to be anyone else

"Track him, I want to know where he went and I wanted to know yesterday"

"Sir, Yes Sir" The baby agents chorused.

* * *

Captain looked out his window at the downpour outside, praying that his baby would come home, even if he found James he didn't want Cat to be alone. The rhythm of the rain gave Captain a beat to remember how the sweetness of being free with his Cat didn't last.

He wondered if Cat ever loved him, or if Cat was even capable of love. Captain hoped so, even if Cat was a killer, even if he was a killer, Cat was his world, the only thing that grounded him.

 


	11. Goddamn

Cat was sick, or at least he though that was what it was, he couldn't stop sneezing, shivering or coughing, making it impossible to go anywhere silently, much to his annoyance. Cat felt like he had fallen down a couple of flights of stairs (again, long story don't ask). The head wound from Captain was making his head pound and his vision blurry.

Cat was still unable to find a suitable shelter to set up base. He hated this city. If it wasn't for the fact that Hydra was full of idiots he would go back. Cat remembered the first time they discovered that he knew how to build and create, it had been amazing, they had given him whatever he asked for. 

Cat had made, 3 hand guns, 2 long ranged rifles, the Arc reactor that sat in his chest, though they didn't know that, Hydra still though it was the car battery that kept him alive, A magnetic system for Captains disk and a A.I that Hydra or the Captain didn't know about.

They A.I still needed work but he was coming along nicely even though Cat hadn't had the chance to work on him in a while.

Then Cat noticed he was being followed, by the dancing man, what was his name? Classier, Carly no Clint, yes that was it Clint. Clint it seemed wasn't very good at being stealthy, though that was more because he had a bow strapped to his back.

Cat had a hundred different Idea's run through his head on how to improve both the bow and the arrows used. Sadly though losing this medieval bird was more important than improving his gear.

* * *

 

Clint lost him, he had lost Azrael. Though as soon as Azrael had noticed he was being followed, the cat had just vanished. Fuck Barnes would be annoyed, they were hoping that the kid who was 19, according to his file, if he was really Tony Stark, Clint had trouble believing this because the kid was just so short.They hoped the Kid would take them back to the Captain 

"Hawkeye report" Clint's comm crackled to life 

"Lost sight of target eta 3 minutes ago" he responded

" Return to base"

Clint sighed but followed the order anyway

* * *

 

Bucky was sitting across from his long lost, once presumed dead but now was a brainwashed super assassin, who was also in a relationship with a 19 yr, old kid, best friend.

Steve had just shown up at shield, no warning, he hadn't even tried to sneak in ether, just walked up to the first camera, Identified himself and asked to speak with Bucky.

It was confusing, also his Cat boyfriend was no where to be seen.

"Steve, do you remember me?" Bucky asked softly, voice full of hope

"Only bits and pieces" Steve replied,

"Then why are you here?" Bucky prompted, it was clear that Steve was on a mission of some sort

Steve appeared to brace himself before answering "I require your assistance in locating Cat"

Bucky looked up in shock, Steve didn't know where Cat as he called him, was. Shield had managed only sightings on bad ctv cameras.

"We will help you then but after you and 'Cat' must come back to shield" Bucky offered, he couldn't lose Steve again

Steve considered the offer "Deal"


	12. Call the Police and the fireman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a while, but I just got this Idea of Cat discovering some music so here you go
> 
> Let me know what you think

Cat had found a suitable place to setup base. It was an old warehouse filled with radio communication parts. He had made a small portable nest and was resting in an attempt to beat the illness he had contracted from sleeping in the rain.

Cat let his thoughts wander back to Captain. It had been 6 days since Cat had left, so far though there was nothing he could use to check if Captain had found his new pet. Bitterness and jealousy rose in Cat unexpectedly. Why was he jealous, Captain would be happy with James. Feelings were a confusing thing, Hydra had helped remove the confusion, they had given Cat regular treatments. Maybe he needed another one, to remove these emotions. Captain would be disappointed with this devel- no wait, Captain wouldn't care, right, cat had to remember that. James was now the focus

In an attempt to distract himself, Cat started to fix some of the communication tools around him. It was relaxing and reminded him of something, but he just couldn't grasp what.

Suddenly the device he was fixing began playing a message of sorts, whoever sends messages openly like this was ether very smart or clever, Cat couldn't decide which. The message was played to some sort of ... ... rhythm? yes that was the word. It featured a man speaking in changing tune. Cat remembered quite suddenly a women in a flowing dress, a target maybe, she was singing like the man was, singing about keeping him, they were in a car. Then it was gone.

The man with a message kept singing, Cat decided to write it down

" _I'm too hot, (Hot Damn)_

_Call the Police and the fireman_

_I'm too hot, (Hot Damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot, (Hot Damn) (Hot Damn)_

_Bitch say my name, you_ _know who I am_

_I'm too hot, (Hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_break it down_

The man seemed to be overly concerned with his temperature.

"If you are too hot, then why don't you just go some where cold" Cat spoke out loud, enjoying the song. Yes that was it this was a song.

* * *

 

_4 songs later_

Natasha had found Azrael in a old warehouse, a radio playing some of the latest hits. She had watched him slowly begin to enjoy the music, a small smile playing on his lips.

In that moment he was dancing (Amazingly well, for a Brain-washed assassin child, she might add) to Fall out boys, Thanks for the Memories.

"Found him Barnes" She whispered softly into her earpiece, not wanting to disturb the simple happiness Azrael had discovered.

"Location"

"Warehouse district 4, hold off for interception"

"... Why?"

Natasha smiled " He has better dance moves than Clint, plus Azrael seems to be enjoying the music"

The sigh of frustration could be heard over the Comms "Explain, Black widow, I don't have time for this kinda bullshit" 

Natasha rolled her eyes, Barnes was to serious some times, not that she would ever let anyone know she had a fun side "Azrael or Anthony Stark has after a few years of being brainwashed, discovered music, in addition to that he is a wonderful dancer, I don't want to disturb his moment of happiness"

Another sigh "... 10 minutes, thats it"

Natasha did a fist pump of victory, sometimes she loved her Job

 


	13. Captain learns

Natasha had been watching the young assassin dance for little under 10 minutes when 'The Captain' materialised next to her. He was a handsome man up close, but there was an underlying sense of danger in the way he moved, breathed, it reminded Natasha of herself, after she had first left the red room.

"James calls Cat, Anthony or Tony, do you know why?" The Captains voice was low, yet still commanding, maybe that was why the kid followed him for so long. 

"Yes" Natasha wasn't sure on how much detail to give the man, something about him put her off, knocked her off kilter, it was a very rare thing and she didn't appreciate it.

He glanced in her direction, waiting for her to continue

The comms saved her from answering though, "Times up Widow, move in" Barnes barked, impatient as ever

"Shall we?" she gestured forward, allowing him to pass her first, steeling herself for the worst, Natasha followed and for the first time, she prayed, prayed that this kid would have a second chance like her.

* * *

 

The music was forever changing, bringing Cat joy. It was something he hadn't felt in a long while, not before the Chair or the sparring. There were people as well, talking, discussing and naming the songs on the device.

It's name was floating around his head somewhere, as well as plans to improve it, make it clearer, better faster, give it the Stark touch.

Stark touch ... Cat had no idea what that was or where it came from. Captain had never said it before, neither had the device, it was like the visions, they kept appearing not making any sense.

Cat sighed, he was so, so lonely? yes that was it lonely, with Captain it was never like this, It was simple, do as he was told, Sleep on the floor unless Captain was sad, then allow Captain to hold him, don't kill the wildlife and leave it at other agents doors (he never understood why that was wrong, but it was).

A muffled footstep caught his attention, someone was trying to sneak up on him. Annoyance rang through Cat, he hadn't done anything yet, this was an annoyance, but he would deal with them quickly

He wasn't ready for a mission, this illness had to be removed first and he wasn't in the mood to find a new base, the solution was clear, the intruder would have to be killed, no doubt about it.

* * *

 

Captain watched Cat become alert, The red head or Black widow had alerted him to their presence. It didn't matter though because Cat was there, only a few meters in front of them, so close to being back with him.

Cat would need to learn that he was the Captains, this leaving because of James thing was unacceptable, without Cat, he was alone, it was silent, over the 8 years that they had been together, Cat had become a fixture by his side, a companion who didn't hesitate to follow, even if it was to the end of the earth.

Cat's silent breathing as he slept had become a comforting lull into sleep, his awkward attempts at communication in Italian a habit, the non-existent sound of Cat's footsteps played the rhythm that the Captains heart now followed. The time without Cat had stretched taking hours and turning them into days. 

The Captain had missed his Cat, Hydra hadn't allowed for that, but now, Captain could admit simple things like that. He could admit the truth

The Captain missed his Cat

The Captain was in love with his Cat

They were, The Captain and his Cat

These facts could not be disputed as long as he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more but I can't think of a way to continue after Captains POV


	14. Dance, Dance everybody dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big moment

Cat backflipped through the air, expecting to meet concrete, not flesh. The intruder flipped him the other way, before moving in. Cat regained his balanced, dodging punches, he moved to sweep the intruders legs out, only to miss and have a coughing fit. Being sick was damaging.

"Cat?" A concerned voice, it sounded like the Captain, even though that was impossible

"He is sick" A female voice, not talking to them, the crackle of electricity.

Cat looked up, dread filled his body. Before him stood Captain, dressed in plain clothing; a white t-shirt, dark Jeans. Panic, he had attacked Captain, he felt something inside of him break

His radio still played softly in the background 

_"I'm falling to pieces_

_But I need this Yeah, I need this_

_You're my fault My weakness When did you turn so cold_

_You cut me down to the bone Now you're dancing All over my soul_

_I'm falling to pieces To pieces, to pieces_

_But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_

_So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_

_Take me home"_

His radio was mocking him. Cat felt fear, he had attacked Captain, punishment would follow, it always did.

* * *

 

Captain could see the panic in Ca- no, the boy he had taken had a name, he could see the panic and fear in Tony's chocolate orbs. Captain had always loved the colour, it brought him warmth, even in the coldest of places

Cat was on his knees, ankles crossed, back straight and neck bared, like he was taught, submitting to his master, trained like Hydra had wanted him. Anger flowed freely, C-Tony wasn't a servant. Captain pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. 

"Do not fear me, Tony, I bring you no harm, you are free, remember like we discussed?" hoping that Tony would not argue this point

"Tony?, who is Tony" Tony asked, still trying to submit, it clicked for Captain, Tony didn't remember, most likely didn't remember anything from before his last visit to the chair, (Except his training of course)

"You are Tony, Hydra took you, your parents called you Tony" Captain tried to explained

Only to receive a lost "But, I'm Cat, I'm your Cat and you are the Captain"

Captain's chest hurt in an unusual way, it had be so long since emotions freely ran through him, this though, was guilt, he had taken an innocent and turned him into servant, no a slave and it killed him, Tony deserved happiness yet only received misguided anger from him.

"No, Tony I am not your Captain and you are not my Cat" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Take me home by Cash Cash
> 
> Also sorry for it being so short but I like the dramatic ending to much to continue writing, Shirt one shots are my best, so trying to write long chapters is strange and hard and all those authors who write long, long chapters are amazing cause it be hard yo
> 
> Sorry for trying to be gansta, won't happen again


	15. Rogers

Pain was etched into the teens face, Natasha observed as the Captain spoke those damning words, only to disappear a second later, replaced by an emotionless mask. Natasha felt her heartstrings bleed for the kid. She saw to much of herself in him, to much of Clint in him

"Captain, Tony, we need to head back to Shield" Natasha supplied, she couldn't risk the kid disappearing before they got back to shield, though the look of relief she received from the Captain, surprised her.

The kid, Tony offered up no resistance besides a small "Can I bring the Radio?"

Natasha didn't have it in her heart to tell him no

* * *

 

Bucky watched the kid, his entire behaviour had changed, since the last time he was at Shield. Every time, Steve attempted to talk to him, the teen snarled and hissed. 

"Natasha" he asked quietly to avoid bring their attention back to him "What happened?"

Natasha looked sad for a microsecond before speaking, only years of being a sniper allowed him to catch it, "Captain disowned him, in an attempt to let the kid know that he was no longer a servant or slave to hydra, the kid took it to heart"

James could see that, a scared whimper caught his attention, Bruce was attempting to give the kid a medical exam, though when Bruce touched Tony's chest, the kid had seemingly freaked and gone into a panic attack

"Steve whats wrong with him?" He asked making his was over, Natasha on his heels

"Hydra filled his chest with shrapnel and water boarded him, in an attempt to ensure that he stayed loyal, a car battery and a magnet was placed inside to ensure it didn't kill him" Steve answered

Clint interrupted, Bruce had removed the Kids shirt to get a better look at the damage "Sure looks like one fancy car battery"

And it did, it was circular and glowed blue, the scarring around it, reminded him of the injures of men in the war who had jumped on bombs and survived

"It's changed" Steve supplied, looking at the light in wonder

"Don't you and Azrael sleep together, how did you not notice?" Clint asked 

Steve shook his head "We sleep together but because he doesn't like the wound-"

"He doesn't?" Clint interrupted

"It never bothered me, since he does't like the wound, he always wore a shirt" Steve supplied

The ki- no Tony, Bucky just couldn't keep calling him the kid, Tony's breathing had finally calmed down, though he was still curled up in a ball

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked, Tony not up for the medical exam to continue

"We go home, bring our new guests with us and rest, it's been a trailing day for all of us" he supplied, hoping that nether Steve or Tony protested this form of action, though it seemed like the world was on his side for once, because both just nodded their heads, Tony also curling possessively around his radio

* * *

 

Tony was no longer his, it hurt to have him snarl at him, but it was necessary. Captain didn't deserve Tony's forgiveness he had turned the innocent into a weapon, he was a monster.

Tony seemed happier though, once they were settled in the tower, listing to the radio he had found and fixed. Natasha, the young lady who had accompanied them had commented on how the radio should have fallen apart because of its age, but she had never seen what Tony could build

Hydra had wanted Tony to build them weapons, but Cat, no Tony, his name his Tony, refused instead using the resources to build small toys that walked by themselves or screens that danced in the light.

The once great Captain was a monster, a monster who missed being able to curl around the one who was once his Cat, and just listen to the Cats heartbeat. The Captain was a monster who only knew that now, to make up for being a monster, he must do whatever was in his power to keep Tony safe


	16. Tony, my Tony

Tony, To-ny, Toe-knee. It was the new name Captain had given him, Cat hated it, Tony wasn't his name. James also called him Tony, much to his annoyance, his name was Cat, it wasn't that hard.

Besides the fake name, Cat had begun to enjoy living with 'The Avengers' as they called themselves, Clint (Still a weird name) had shown him around the large building. His room was across from black widow and next to Captain's. It had carpet, not concrete floors and a large bed. The bed would remain unused, it was to big, to soft ... to open, instead he had opted to sleep under the bed back pressed against the wall.

That was were Cat was now, curled up under the bed, his radio softly playing songs. Sometimes he hated the songs, they were to similar to what he was feeling, like now

"I catch my breath, and it chills my lungs

It takes me back to when we were young

I always seem to get lost in the past

As I let go, I breathe you out and it forms a cloud

and gets stuck to the glass"

The lyrics reminded him of the Captain, of the new memories that flooded his mind, memories of a time before Hydra, before his beloved Captain. He remembered a man called Howard, his father Howard, his beautiful Mother, the one who taught him to speak Italian before English. Cat remembered Jarvis, kind Jarvis, who hugged him when he was sad, comforted him after Howard's cold-cutting words.

Howard and Mother were dead, kill by Captain, yet the only anger Cat could muster was anger against the name, against being told he no longer belonged to Captain.

The door to his room opened, soft footfalls entered and stopped at the foot of the bed

"Tony" a soft, new voice called. Male older, older than Clint, but the mans scent was off somehow, like he was standing inside of another, but wasn't. It was confusing

"Tony, my name is Bruce, I'm a friend of Clint's and Bucky's, Steve or Captain as you call him, told me that you were an inventor?" dread filled Cat at these words, he didn't want to go back to building weapons to the chair, the pain of Hydra

The man, Bruce must of heard something "I don't want to hurt you Tony, I just wanted to know if you wanted to build, discuss science, I work more in Biology and Gamma rays but I know the basics of engineering"

"I don't want pain" he whispered back, hoping that Bruce was kind like the others had been so far

"No pain, I promise, I just want to help you, here" Bruce slides some sort of thin screen under the bed "It's called a hammer-pad, it's not very good, but it might give you something to do" Bruce continued

Cat looks over the screen, It could be thinner "Thank you"

Bruce doesn't reply but softly shuts the door before sitting on the bed "You haven't slept on here yet have you?" he asks

Cat shakes his head before remembering that Bruce can't see him, "No, it's to big and soft"

"I get that it was the same when I first moved in with the Avengers" Bruce spoke softly, it was comforting "I lived in Indonesia for a few years, healing the sick"

"If it is not against the rules, May I ask you a Question?"  Cat asked 

Bruce snorted "Well you just did, but there are no rules like that here Tony, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you won't be punished for having an opinion ether"

Cat nodded to himself before continuing "Why did you leave?"

Silence filled the room as Bruce thought "I-I was needed, Unlike the others, I'm not some hero, but I was needed, I want to help and The Avengers allow me to do that"

Bruce, Cat decided was good, someone who could be trusted, Bruce was under his protection now, if anyone hurt the strange smelling man, they would pay in blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song The Vamps- Hoping for snow


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I AM SOOOO SORRY, okay just like really really sorry that I haven't updated in yonks. I have just had so much stuff on and I feel terrible and I am Sorry I made you wait, I so many assignments and a few panic attacks because of them so writing became a hardship and I am sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Please Forgive me.

Tony liked Bruce and Steve was not jealous. Or at least thats what he told himself. The sudden friendship had surprised everyone, Tony had started bringing Bruce gifts, something he had only done for Steve.

To say that it stung was an understatement, But Bruce made Tony happy, so Steve grinned and bared it.

Bucky though, was a godsend. The man had helped, showing only kindness as he explained to Steve what the ex-assassin had missed out on. 

 ~~The deaths of the Howling Commandos caused nightmares, added to the dreams of blood and faceless suffering~~ Bucky had helped. The other 'Avengers' as they called themselves, were still wary of him and Tony.

Natasha, he remembered though, from an old mission, before Tony had joined him. He had shot through her to reach the target, apparently she held a grudge.

Her partner Clint, was just as cautious around him as she was. Though that might have something to do with the fact that he kept catching Clint's arrows. 

Thor was an oddball, something was ... off, for lack of a better word with the demigod and it made Steve just a little bit more careful around the man then he was with the others.

Tony though was avoiding him, turning around in the halls, hiding in Bruce's lab. It made the ever present loneliness intensify. Bucky wasn't meant to replace to Tony, Steve never wanted to give him up (Give up _his kitten_ ) but monsters don't get what they ask for.

* * *

 

Watching the two assassin attempt to settle in was worrisome. The Captain was struggling through guilt and the loss of his partner all while trying to hide it, Tony was just plain lost, he didn't understand very basic things like a vacuum or a dishwasher, he understood how they worked, could take them apart and improve but he didn't understand their purpose.

Natasha sighed, it was giving her a headache dealing with those two while ignoring past nightmares that The Captain brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Nat, can I have a word" A male voice asked softly from behind her, the two new residence were throwing her off her game

"Sure Bruce whats up?" Natasha replied cooly hiding her inner mess of thoughts and emotions

Bruce shyly looked down at his shoes before speaking "I think we should enrol Tony in a school, It might be good for him to be around normal children his age and If we send him to the same school as spiderman, someone can watch him for us" he suggested softly, making to much sense for Natasha to be comfortable

"What if our friendly neighbourhood spider can't handle Stark?" She questioned, playing devils advocate.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, clearly he had been spending to much time in her presence "Spiderman has his spidey-sense, he will be able to sense if Tony's about to have a break down, this might be Tony's only chance to have some semblance of a normal childhood, he deserves that" he finished

Natasha nodded "It would help him readjust, it might also help Rogers" she concluded to Bruce's now confused face

"Steve hasn't shown any bad signs of a relapse" Bruce offered

Natasha shook her head slowly "He is struggling living without Tony at his ever-present side, remember Bruce they were in a sexual relationship before coming to us, I think the Captains feelings run quite deep in reference to 'his cat', If Tony wasn't in the building avoiding him 24/7, Steve might be able to accept loosing him"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a second "You think they're better off without each other?" He asked 

"No, I don't, but it might be healthier if they both readjust before getting back together" Natasha answered curtly

Bruce nodded before turing heel, throwing over his should "I'll talk to Coulson about getting it approved"

Natasha once again sighed, maybe it would turn out alright 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love comments, let me know what you think of the direction this is headed


	18. Tony gets Taken to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing Marvel a little bit more okay? Okay, so mutants that don't go to Charles and the X-men aren't hunted but allowed to go to normal schools, sometimes they get bullied cause High school sucks and everyone gets bullied but they are more or less accepted, Peter still has his secret identity and Flash (I think thats his name, let me know if Peter's canon bully has a different name) is still a dick to him. So Cat is seen as a mutant by the kids and mostly accepted.

There was a Stranger in the building, brunet, clumsy yet kinda graceful and smart. Tony had decided to keep the stranger, adding him to the mental compartment labeled friends with Bruce and Clint.

Tony had yet to meet the stranger, as Natasha was talking to Bruce with the stranger in tow. It seemed the stranger went to something called school.

~~Having no Idea what this school was, Tony went to ask Captain like usual.~~

Since Hydra had never discussed this school thing before, Tony went to Clint in search of answers. School was a learning centre, unneeded to ~~Cat~~ Tony as Hydra had taught him all he needed to know. Yet it intrigued him, he wanted to perform math and study books. It sounded exciting, but his ears and tail prevented such a thing, people would hurt him again because of it, Captain had said so.

~~He missed Captain so much it hurt, he had taken avoiding the man as just seeing the hatred that would surely be there was to much, He hated Barnes for taken Captain away, but was thankful that the man made Steve (What a strange thing, Steve, St-eve,) happy.~~

He hadn't seen much of Captain since they moved into the tower, mainly because C- Tony spent a lot of time under the bed (Hiding) listing to his radio or in the Workshop with Bruce. He had helped the shy scientist develop new inventions, but for now he was working on a pet project, something to bring him joy.

The Strangers name was Peter surprisingly, he had encountered a Peter before in Russia on a mission, the man had to die because of some silly reason, but while he was alive he was quite funny.

"Tony, Buddy where are you, Nat, Bruce and my wonderful self have something to discuss with you" Called Clint, from somewhere down the hall seemingly oblivious to Cats hiding Spot.

* * *

* * *

 

Peter was panicking, the Avengers wanted his help, like really wanted his help. They wanted someone like him to help. He had admired the team for sometime, often dreaming that they would ask him to join their ranks. It had finally come true.

Because lets be real, what other reason could there be for inviting him to Avengers HQ.

He just hoped it wouldn't interrupt school any more then being a solo hero had. 

Hawkeye had gone to grab another member of their team, Peter really wanted it to be Thor.

Surprisingly though Hawkeye walked back in with a kid, 16 or 17 years at the most. Maybe the kid was also applying to work with the Avengers, hell maybe the kid was Deadpool, anything about that guy would not be a surprise at this point.

Black widow cleared her throat grabbing everyones attention "Peter, we have asked you here because we think you would be the best person to-"

"Yes I would be thrilled to join the Avengers" Peter interrupted, cutting Widow of before she could finish.

Hawkeye and Dr.Banner both shook their heads in some form of amusement, maybe he had missed something

"If you let me finish" Black widow glared as she spoke "We are not inviting you to join the team, rather asking that you monitor Tony as he goes through school so that his identity is not exposed and no incidents occur" she finished

Peter tilted his head in confusion "Who's Tony?" he asked

The kid who Hawkeye led in raised his hand " I am Tony, though I also do not understand why I would go to a school, I do not wish to suffer through more pain, and there is no sufficient way to cover My ears and Tail." he pointed out.

Now that he had pointed them out, Peter finally noticed both the triangular ears upon the boys head and the long sweeping tail. "He's a mutant" Peter muttered

"Not a mutant" Banner corrected "A test subject of a bad organisation, also Tony no one will hurt you because of you Ears or Tail, Most will, like Peter assume you are a mutant, at worst they might avoid you, though this might be for the best we don't want to trigger you in a school" he explained

The Cat-Boy, Tony looked confused "But Captain was certain targets would not take it well"

"Targets?" Peter asked, and was ignored

"Tony, Steve is from a different time, it was different back then. Also no one is a target at school alright" Hawkeye prompted

"So, do not kill anyone at school?" Tony asked seemingly confused as to why killing was a bad thing, him and Deadpool would get along splendidly

"Do not kill anyone period" Natasha answered before turning back to Peter, "So are you in?" she asked

Peter nodded, he had to deal with Deadpool most days, how hard could Tony be.

* * *

* * *

 

Peter was taller then him, though it seemed most people were. He had cropped brown hair paired with brown eyes, making him traditionally attractive.

He was also his new handler for school apparently, this is what through Tony off, Steve had been his only handler ever. Peter was new, seemingly happy, he also was meant to insure Tony didn't kill anyone, which was also new. 

But he was going to school, the thought alone made him excited, quite similar to the feeling he got before he went in for the kill.

He was starting next week, on a Monday, they had also made it that all except one class was with his new handler.

~~He went to tell Captain the good news~~

Peter and Clint left to go gather things he would need for school, while himself and Bruce headed into the workshop to continue with their projects.

* * *

* * *

**Monday, the Following week**

Bruce fiddled with his glasses for the umpteenth time, earning him a glare  from Natasha.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous for him" Bruce explained

Natasha nodded before turning back to watch Tony and Peter walk into school without any major incident

"He will be fine relax" She offered, knowing it would't help the nervous man beside her, though it was the thought behind the gesture that brought Bruce some comfort.

"Yeah you're right, lets go home" he replied, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

* * *

Tony bounced in excitement, he was at school. Clint had given him a bag filled with books and pens, as well as some sort of phone 'just in case'. Peter had a similar bag. Over they past week, the two boys had become somewhat closer out of necessity, Peter wanted to learn Tony's body language so he would have a better chance at predicting Tony's moves.

Sadly though, after entering the building, the day took a turn for the worst, for Peter at least. Flash had spotted him almost instantly, which had to be some sort of super power. The larger boy headed in their direction, giving Peter no time to warn Tony.

Tony had spotted a taller male headed in their direction, a friend of Peter's maybe?. Though Peter didn't look all that thrilled to see the other student.

"Yo, Parker, who's your little mutant friend?" The boy called as he drew closer to the duo.

"Leave him alone Flash, he's new, just transferred from overseas" Peter lied

Flash, another Strange name

"Overseas you say, well how did he get stuck with you then Pete?, you couldn't swim to save your life" Flash taunted

"Get over your self Flash" Peter replied, then stiffen, drawing Tony's attention

"What did you say to me?" Flash growled menacingly "I'll show you" he finished, before drawing his fist back.

Peter curled in on himself to weaken the blow that never landed, Tony had caught Flashes arm and was easily preventing him from moving. 

"Do not hit Peter" Tony calmly told Flash

"What are you gonna do about it huh Punk" Flash retorted as he tried to remove his arm from Tony's grip

"This" Tony replied, before twisting Flashes arm and bringing the other teen to his knees, a sicking crack was heard

"Tony let go" Peter hissed, unsurprised when Tony listened

"What's going on here?" One of the teacher called across the hall, approaching trio

"He broke my arm Miss, all I did was try and welcome the mutant to the school and the little freak snapped it" Flash gritted out between clenched teach

"IS this true Mister?" the teacher asked, shocked

Tony of course nodded before Peter could attempt to stop him

"Both of you to the Principle now" The Teacher ordered

* * *

* * *

 

Bruce's mobile rang 15 minutes after dropping the boys off, he and Natasha reached the school twenty minutes later and were taken straight into the principle office. Peter had been sent to class, while Tony sat before the principles desk.

Bruce sat to his left, while Natasha sat on Tony's right. After the situation was explained to them, the principle asked if there was any reason why he shouldn't just expel Tony that instant.

Tony Started crying and apologising "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, back in my home country, we greet each other differently then we do here, I was not aware of this, I thought Flash would know how to move to finish the greeting, I didn't mean to break his arm, I truly am sorry, please, I only wish to learn, your school are so different, please" The boy begged, seemingly melting the heart of the principle

"Okay, please stop crying, you can stay, Flash's parents will be sending you the bill for his arm, but remember Tony, this is your last chance, if anything like this happens again, you will be gone, understand?" The principle asked

Tony nodded sniffling "Yes sir, of course sir" he replied.

* * *

* * *

 

Natasha was impressed by the boys acting skills, removing Bruce from the school before he could ask any questions that would ruin the boys cover story. She also approved of the toothy grin Tony sent Flash as he left the office.

Tony would be fine, Peter not so much.

* * *

* * *

 

Peter was shocked the school had allowed Tony to stay in classes, overjoyed but shocked, even after Tony had told him how he tricked the principle. They duo was walking back to the Avengers building

"Thank you Peter" Tony said out of nowhere

"Why?" Peter asked, racking his brain for anything Tony could be thanking him for

"For being a friend" The young boy-cat replied before softly kissing Peter's lips

Before Peter could react Tony entered the Avengers Building, leaving Peter standing outside scratching his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT Tony is building as his side project, also if you have any questions about any background or anything at all in here let me know


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSWF, a little pocket off porn in this chapter, not very well written (I'm not very good a writing porn) Also, Very important, I mentioned him briefly in the last chapter, but I'm thinking of adding Deadpool into this Story as I believe he would kinda like a role model/friend for Tony and Steve as he would understand what they're going through and would be able to offer help in a way that is interesting, also background Spideypool as they are my Brotp but I can have them in a romantic relationship, LET ME KNOW, WHAT YOU SAY CHANGES WHAT I WRITE
> 
> Also I am sorry for the long wait between chapters

Natasha entered the main living room of the Avengers HQ to find Clint on the floor laughing his ass off. She also found a slightly growling Captain who was attempting to hide his growl and was failing. Surprisingly though he wasn't growling at Clint.

Bruce wandered in after her and stopped whipping his head between the super soldier and the archer.

"Do I want to know?" he asked softly, turing to her.

She simply shrugged "I for once, have no idea what's going on, but I think it's safe to assume it has something to do with a certain kitten" she replied

Clint at this point attempted to control his laughter "Tony, ... oh God you should see Parkers face ... Tony decided to say goodbye in an unusual way" he finished, still giggling

Both assassin and scientist turned to the Captain in hope of an explanation

"He kissed Parker goodbye" The large blond grumbled before leaving the room in a huff, setting Clint off once more.

Natasha exchanged a glance with Bruce 

"I'll talk to Tony" He offered 

Natasha nodded, watching silently as he left. She walked over to Clint, kicking him gently in the ribs.

"Up, you and me have a some soldiers to talk to, I want more information about Rogers and Tony's relationship" She ordered before turing around and walking off, giving Clint no time to catch up.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony wandered through he halls of Avengers HQ, a small smirk graced his lips. He had enjoyed kissing Peter ~~(he hoped Captain saw, hoped Captain would be angry enough to come find him)~~

Peter was an interesting person, managing to be both clumsy but graceful. The young boy was also greatly admired by a female peer, who he could pursue a relationship with if he chose to. Tony could 'Set him up' like they did in those high school drama shows Clint had insisted he watched before entering the real thing.

A hand grasped his collar suddenly, pulling him into a small closet before he could react.

Cat whipped around to face his attacker, only to come face to face with Captain. Steve pinned him roughly to the door of the closet, reaching around to engage the lock before meeting his eyes and growling.

"You kissed him" It wasn't a question, Cat noticed but a stated fact, So the Captain had seen the kiss.

He nodded anyway.

Steve shifted his grip on him, lifting him off the ground and holding him uncomfortably against the door. Cat wrapped his legs around Steve's waist automatically.

The Captain growled and thrusted his hips into Cat at the gesture, allowing the younger male to feel his dick hardening

"Why?" The Captain hissed into Cat's ears, before biting down on the teens shoulders, causing him to gasp and shudder.

Cat whimpered "Plea- Please Captain, need you" he begged shamelessly

The Captain slipped a hand under the Cats shirt, skimming his hand along the battle hardened muscle, teasing as he moved hand slowly towards the teens jeans

"Answer the question Cat" he ordered as he slipped his hand into the jeans, slowly stroking Cats member.

Cat attempted to move his hips at the sudden contact, moaning softly

"Wanted you, wanted you to see, to get angry. Wanted your attention, Please Captain" He answered Moaning when the hand around his cock tightened

"Wanted my Attention" He hissed into Cat's ear "Wanted me to fuck you again. Gonna have to work harder for that Cat" he continued, before suddenly stepping back, dropping Cat onto the floor.

Captain sneered down "Little slut, if you wanted cock so bad you should have gone to Parker" he taunted

Cat snarled softly "Didn't want Parker, wanted you" he replied before shifting to his knees, using the memento to pull the jeans off the Captains hips. exposing the larger males dripping cock. He quickly swallowed the head of the member causing Captain to moan and roughly grip Cat's hair.

Captain forced more of his length into Cat's eager mouth, moaning deeply when he felt the back of Cat's throat, before pulling out and thrusting back in, fucking Cats mouth relentlessly enjoying the small moans and whimpers it dragged from his partner.

"Feel so good Cat, haven't lost your touch, take it so well" he praised before pulling out of Cat's mouth. 

Cat whined, he attempted to move closer.

"Up" Captain ordered, spinning the teen around as soon as he got to his feet. His yanked the jeans off Cat, before presenting his fingers "Suck, make it good I got no lube" he continued Cat moaned before drawing the long, thick digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each individual digit before pulling off.

"I've got lube, left back pocket of my jeans." Cat replied

Captain grind against Cat's plump ass at words "little Slut, you planned this didn't you" he accuse, still moving for the lube anyway

Cat just nodded, shifting his footing so he was spread a little wider for his Captain, whining impatiently.

Captain quickly slicked up his fingers, breaching Cat's tight ring of muscle slowly, allowing the younger male to readjust, before adding another digit.

Cat shifted his hips, attempting to fuck himself on his Captains fingers "Please, Captain want you" he begged

Captain removed his fingers, lined and up his cock and pushed deeply into the younger males tight, hot channel, moaning as the heat wrapped around him as he filled out.

Cat cried out softly in pleasure at being filled "Use me Captain please, please, wanna feel you, be yours" he begged.

Captain growled before thrusting into cat gaining speed, hitting Cats special spot over and over, enjoying the feeling younger male arc under him. Both soon found a rhythm, the air around them filled only with soft moan and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Captain felt his skin tighten, he was close to loosing it, he didn't bother attempting to stop, instead speeding up and fucking Cat harder, cumin in Cat. His dick didn't soften though.

"Want you to ride me" He whispered, enjoying the moan it received.

* * *

* * *

 

Natasha, Clint and Bucky wandered the lass of Avengers HQ, looking for Steve. The two assassin had picked Bucky up half an hour into their search for the Captain. Bruce had texted them little under 15 minutes ago to also report that he couldn't find Tony.

Worry crept through their veins. Steve had been a little angry at the exchanged gesture between the two teens, and no one could predict how he would react.

Natasha sighed and silently hoped their wouldn't be a body to hide.

* * *

**_2 hours later_ **

Tony felt the sweat dry across his skin, his legs trembled softly, but as he laid naked on the floor of a random closet he felt real happiness for the first time in months. He also felt the good kind of exhausted.

Steve had already dressed and left, without a backwards glance. ~~It stung a little, crushed the feelings of hope that stupidly decided to bloom in his chest.~~ Tony though felt relaxed, which is all he really wanted,  ~~He wanted Captain back, wanted to be able to curl up at the foot of Steve's bed and be welcomed, wanted his life with Captain back.~~

* * *

* * *

He was a terrible person, leaving Tony on the floor of the closet alone, but he couldn't stay, not with the feelings running around his heart, love and jealousy fought with self-hatred and guilt. Tony wasn't his anymore, he couldn't claim him like that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY, the porn makes me sad but I felt it was needed to kinda show their relationship and how they only really work at the moment as Captain and Cat, and I am Sorry


	20. Where have I been?

After hours of searching the small search team consisting of Bucky, Natasha and Clint found The Captain sitting in the kitchen, sipping at a glass of an amber coloured liquid. The ex-assassin seemed even more depressed then usual. The trio exchanged glances before the two Shield agents shoved Bucky towards his old friend.

"Steve, you alright bud?" Bucky asked softly, hoping to sound sympathetic not pitying

Steve sighed before turning to face Bucky and giving him a blank stare, after what felt like hours, Steve turned back towards his drink.

The elevator dinged softly behind them to reveal Bruce walking with Director Fury, both men walked with an unknown purpose. They headed over to the small group, a grim line set on both faces.

Bruce spoke first, in his usual tone "We've got some bad news about Tony" he began, gaining everyones attention instantly, "It seems he will no longer be allowed to stay with us" 

Ste-The Captain growled "Why in the hell not?" he asked gruffly, moving swiftly from his seat to stand towering over the smaller scientist.

"Because Rogers" Began Director Fury "That kid is wanted in over 6 countries on multiple counts of murder, in other words he's bad news, The Avengers can't afford to keep the assassin known as The Captains Cat in their building, the press would tear us apart." he finished unsympathetically.

Steve snorted "But you can keep The Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Captain himself in the building who all have most likely twice the amount of warrants of Cat without the Press tearing you apart"

"As logical as that is Steve, Tony's crimes are a little more horrific, and they involve children, it's a little harder to defend him to the press, he wasn't brainwashed like you were" Bruce offered in an attempt to stop the tension escalating between the two.

"He was a child himself, he was practically brainwashed since he was a kid" Steve replied gruffly,

Fury shook his head slowly "It doesn't matter, the higher ups want him to hang, there is nothing I can do to change their minds" he explained.

Steve slammed his glass on the stone bench, the resulting sound causing everyone to jump "So I'll just change the higher ups" he hissed before storming off into the elevator.

Natasha and Bruce exchanged glances "Is there really nothing that can be done?" she asked quietly.

Bruce nodded, looking sadly towards the fuming closing elevator doors.

* * *

* * *

Tony watched the sun set over the city skyline, it was one of the things he enjoyed about his new home. The room that he now lived in offered a panoramic view every afternoon of the setting sun. It also allowed him to see who entered and left the building.

He had seen Fury and his body guards enter, It caused his stomach to knot in worry.

 _What if they were here to take away His Captain?_ he wondered. It wouldn't come as a real surprise, both Captain and himself had racked up quite the body count. He didn't know how he would survive without Captain, last time he tried he got sick and captured by Shield.

He laid down on his bed in a huff, he hated thinking about life without Captain especially since Cat hadn't even gotten him fully back yet.

He heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in" he called, expecting Bruce or Peter, instead finding a nervous looking Steve. He sat up quickly, almost throwing himself off the bed in his haste.

"Steve, What is up?" He asked awkwardly, trying some of the slang Peter had taught him.

Steve tilted his head in confusion, "The sky" he answered.

Tony shook his head in embarrassment "It's modern slang, it means how are you or what is going on" he explained.

Steve nodded in understanding before moving to sit next to Cat on the bed, "I have some bad news" he began.

Tony frowned, he wanted Steve here for him, not Fury "Does it have something to do with the pirate in the building?" he asked, moving closer to Steve.

The older male nodded "Fury said that the higher ups want you to pay for your crimes, they want to hang you Cat, which is dumb because most of the killings were done by me but apparently nowadays the press decide who gets to live or die and why are you laughing?" Steve finished angrily.

Halfway through the Captains rant, Tony had started giggling "I thought they were here for you, I'm laughing in relief, you get mad when I kill people who aren't part of the mission" he explained, smiling at Steve.

The Captain snorted "You might die and your worry was that I would get mad if you kill Shield agents." he said in disbelief "I don't deserve you" he added softly, so softly that it was missed by Cat.

Tony nodded "Well duh, last time I killed someone not part of the mission you made me sleep on the floor for a week" he complained 

Steve suddenly wrapped his arms around Cats smaller frame, pulling the shorter male into his lap "I cannot lose you, understand?" he whispered into Cats sensitive ears

Tony nodded softly, leaning into Steves' warmth. The Captain slowly laid down on the oversized bed, pulling Cat down with him. 

A few hours later, a worried Bucky Barnes entered the room, surprised to find both occupants sleeping curled around each other, a secretive smile graced his lips, his bad news could wait to morning. The Leader of the Avengers backed silently out of the room, praying that tonights peace would last.

 


	21. It's been awhile, my old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a while since I posted anything, wrote anything or did anything remotely english related, so I ask for your forgiveness and ask for patience as I rediscover my small amount of writing talent. I f you spot any glaring, what the hell was she thinking mistakes let me know. Also on that note, at this wonderful moment in time, this story has only a small amount of direction, I have no ending in mind, So if you have a suggestion *Gets on knees* I beg that you share it with me, I will credit you if I use your idea *Gets off knees*. On that note on with the Story.
> 
> ALSO BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN AWHILE AND I DON'T THINK I HAVE MENTIONED IT PRIOR
> 
> Warnings  
> Swearing, abuse of a child, serious injury of a child, underage consensual relationship between a minor and an adult.

Captain woke to a familiar weight on his chest, the scent of morning and a heavy sense of impending doom in his lower gut. He could sense the expectancy on the air, the world was waiting for a major change. He allowed himself to gently pet one of Cat's feathery soft ears, the motion calming him. His feline companion slept soundly, unaware for now in his sleeping state of the plan that formed in Captain's mind.   

He could not allow anything to happen to Cat, not after the damage he had done to the poor child. He watched as Cat's chest gently rose and fell, reminding him of a different time, a simpler time.

* * *

* * *

 

**_Hydra_ **

_The young apprentice lay alone in the over sized medical bed, the soft beeping of machines the only sounds to fill the room. The Captain watched from behind a one way mirror, hidden from view. He focused on the steady rise and fall of his newest companions chest, reassuring himself selfishly that the younger male was still alive after the major fuck-up of the last mission._

_A small bomb could have destroyed his newest ~~lover~~  _ _companion, it still might. The doctors yapped on behind him to a commanding officer, talking about shrapnel and heart conditions._

_The mission was meant to be simple, go in, kill the target ,leave. Except the hydra strike team they were sent with was filled with idiots. They allowed the target to escape, they also didn't notice when the target creeped back in and planted the bomb._

_The bomb that Cat dived on to protect his Captain, earning the young feline a chest filled with slowly moving shards of metal._

_They doctors wanted to place a magnet in the felines chest, they wanted to put a battery there as well._

_The Captain sighed as the beeping of the machines began to slow, another apprentice lost._

_He left the observation room without a backwards glance, ignoring the panic that swelled in his chest at the thought of gaining a new trainee._

* * *

* * *

Cat had survived the surgery somehow but gained a car battery for his trouble. Hydra also had included the smaller male in a water boarding session as punishment. Captain couldn't recall when Cat had changed the battery for the soft blue light that now shined in his kittens chest.

Cat gently shifted in his sleep, a soft sigh escaping his lips, driving home the feelings of protectiveness (Possessiveness) that Captain felt. Whatever trial the council had planned was cancelled. He would make sure of that. Insure the safety of his kitten.

* * *

* * *

 

Clint watched as Fury tried to convince the council to let Tony stay. He offered up some valid points about brainwashing and Steve being the one to give the orders, but the council refused to hear reason.

The press had gone crazy at hearing Captain America was still alive, they couldn't make the man the villain, the council argued, while the news crews believed Tony to be an impostor, running with the idea that Tony had been killed in the same accident that took the lives of his parents. The press made Tony out to be the murderer and now the public wanted blood.

Clint had grown attached to the younger male, enjoying the neko's sense of humour and thought process. He knew Natasha and Bruce had to. The kid had become part of the Avengers family, he wasn't going to be taken away, No matter what a bunch of hidden suits said on the matter.

 


	22. Tony Kitty to the opposite of rescue, To making the situation worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so Tony and Steve are getting closer to getting their collective issues ironed out but I couldn't make it that easy soooo...

Tony stretched, enjoying the slight burn in his muscles, causing him to purr softly. A breathy chuckle caused him to snap into awareness, slipping into an upright position and straddling his intruder.

Under him sat a smiling Captain, a fond look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you kitten, but you are quite adorable when you wake up" The older male teased.

Cat snorted, his ears flicking back in annoyance "I'm not a adorable, I am a trained assassin, there is nothing adorable about that" he argued, before shifting closer

Steve hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Tony's statement, the golden haired male pulled his companion closer before gently sealing off any form of continued protest with a kiss.

Tony made a happy sound before attempting to deepen the kiss, Captain instead broke it, sighing softly "As much as I would like to continue this and see where it leads, we have business to attend to remember, the council trying to have you tried for some very idiotic chargers?" Captain prompted.

Cat sighed before nodding "So, what's the plan?" he asked as he curled up on his Captains chest

Steve gently rubbed one of Cat's ears, enjoying the purr the action produced. "Well I was thinking we could blackmail them" The ex-hydra agent began" into dropping all charges, then go to the press with a D.N.A test that proves your Tony Stark" he finished

Cat nodded "But does it matter if the press believes who I am? cause I don't particularly care" Tony asked softly

Captain nodded "We'll need the people on our side if we wish to continue un-hunted, having civilians on our side will increase the chance of the government dropping all charges, they will want to win the popularity of their people" he explained

Tony snorted "That is a dumb system, it's not dissimilar to high school. Power should not be given to a person just because they are well liked." he argued

Captain hummed thoughtfully "Perhaps, though in this case it works to our advantage, if the people are on our side, their government will be hesitant to bring any type of charges against us"

A knock at the door caught the attention of both ex-assassins

"Come in" Tony called, not moving from his comfortable spot on Steve's chest.

A hesitant looking Clint entered the room "I want to help with whatever you two have planned" the archer explained

Steve tilted his head in a curious fashion "What Plan?" he asked not unkindly

Clint rolled his eyes "The plan you two have hatched to ensure that the council don't arrest Tony" he prompted

Captain nodded before motioning for Clint to shut the door "Well so far we're planning to ..."

* * *

* * *

Fury rubbed his temples, the Council and the press were giving him a major headache, neither party wanted to stand down about the half-cat, both seeking blood. He hadn't been able to convince them of Tony's real identity and they didn't care about the boys treatment by the hands of the Captain. Both parties wanted to portray Tony as the Villain and Steve as the hero.

They had backed the Shield director into a corner with no way out. Fury didn't want to arrest the boy, he felt he owed Howard, after allowing the kid to be owned by Hydra for so long. His only hope was that the Avengers would think of some solution to this mess. 

A fearsome looking Natasha entered the room, sitting down without invitation. "Director, we have a problem" she began

Fury snorted "You can say that again, Both the Council and the Press want Tony's blood, I've got no solution to this mess, please don't add another problem to my plate Romanoff" The director said tiredly.

Natasha rolled her eyes "I have a solution, but it might cause a problem" she replied cryptically.

Fury stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue "I don't care if it causes a problem, any other problem will be easier to fix then convincing a entire nation that Stark is innocent" the male snapped

Natasha once again rolled her eyes "Clint, Steve and Tony have a plan to fix this problem, it just means we have to let them enact this plan and before you ask, I have no idea what the plan is"

Fury nodded "It might be to kill all the council members" he suggested 

Natasha nodded "You need to decide if fixing the problem is worth the risk of causing some sort of national incident" the redhead prompted 

The director nodded "Go ahead, let them cause some sort of incident"

The spy whipped out her phone, shooting out a quick text before standing "I'll keep you informed" she inquired

"Dismissed" The over-worked master spy replied, nodding to the non-question.

* * *

* * *

 

"Sounds good" Clint looked over the carefully drawn out plans "It might just work" he continued 

Steve snorted "Of course it will work, It's my plan, they always work"

Tony rolled his eyes "They work because I act them out, not because you plan them" the youngest male snarked from his position.

Steve rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Tony, whatever you say"

 


	23. Ready for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves* Hello, long time no see... How have you been?.... I just been curled up crying over Civil war Trailers, also Sorry about the huge, huge, huge break in between chapters. I am a very lazy person and will put off anything just because of principle, I actually want to know how this story ends,
> 
> Soo I hope your not to pissed or your not dead, or you've just moved on to a better writer but.... Here we go

Clint was nervous, Steve's plan was simple, way too simple. All they had to do was gather blackmail on the members of the world council. Both Tony and Steve acted like they were going out for Sunday lunch, not breaking into the homes of some of the worlds most powerful players.

It made Clint nervous to say the least. At least when he went on missions with Natasha she acted like they were serious, it was relaxing knowing she was prepared for everything, on the other hand, it seemed like neither Cat or Captain knew what they were doing. It put Clint in the unusual place of being the most serious one on the mission, he was scout and watchdog, ensuring that no one caught them in the act.

Tony was meant to hack into any computer system they found while Steve acted like hired muscle and preformed interrogations, instead it seemed like they were too busy sucking face to focus on the mission at hand, every time Clint would do a perimeter check both ex-hydra agents would start making out. Clint was supportive of lovers getting back together and all that jazz, but it became hard to stay positive when the two most dangerous men on the planet were too lost in each other to here a security guard walk past them, or threaten to shoot them. It was a tiring process.

At this point in time they had hit 6 of the eight members and had enough evidence to sink the entire operation of the council. It was a small joy that made the pounding headache between his usually sharp eyes worth it. Steve had insisted that they cover all there bases, so they wouldn't approach the council until all members had something solid hanging over their collective heads.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony was truly happy, It seemed that for now at least Steve had taken him back, so far though out this new mission Captain and kept up some form of physical affection whether it be gentle kisses whenever he did something right or the warm hugs.

Though they only had two targets left, Alexander Pierce and Councilmen Yen. A small stream of worry forced its self into Cats mind. _What if after the mission Steve went back to Bucky, what if he was left all alone again._  

Dread became a heavy weight in Cats gut, he didn't want to be alone again, cold under the empty bed, having to avoid Steve whenever he saw him in the corridors of the Avengers home, having to become petty to get his attention. It hurt.

Tony was done hurting, Captain was meant to stop the pain, give him purpose, but lately all the pain came from Steve, the hallow feeling in his bones, the empty feeling in his body, the shattering pain around the arc reactor, all because of Steve.

Tony just wanted the pain to stop.

For now at least it seemed it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AF SORRY


	24. For A friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, My best friend in the world, I love u please forgive me?
> 
> If you like this chapter let me know, and Thank Tyler (Tstories) for the update, she's the one who pushed for it

Steve could feel that Cat was hiding something from him. It was a strange feeling, Cat usually never hid anything, but Steve could feel it in his bones. They only had one target left, Alexander Pierce. 

Steve was worried about what would happen after the mission, He wanted Tony to stay with him, It was lonely in the Avengers house, even with Bucky to keep him company. So much had changed since they had left the safety of Hydra, It scared him.

Captain was never scared with Hydra, they kept him empty. It was nice sometimes to be empty.

Steve attempted to focus on the mission, he couldn't afford to be distracted, something was off with Alexander Pierce.

Pierce made both Steve and Tony uneasy. Just reading the file Clint had collected on the Council member gave them both chills. There was nothing overly evil in the report, the usual tax evasion, but something was off about the man.

"I don't like this" Cat whispered uneasily as the crept through the empty halls of Pierce's mansion, both Blondes hummed in agreement, it had been to easy to enter the home, there had been no alarms or guards, just silence.

"Maybe he's not home?" Clint suggested, sounding a little bit too hopeful.

Steve shook his head, and continued down the hall, managing to walk silently. His body was on high alert something was off with this situation, he could feel it in his bones.

A sharp electrical crackle filled the air, causing a shrill sound to play over hidden speakers.

Steve felt his ears ring, his eyesight went blurry, in the distant, somewhere far off he thought he heard cat scream, but it was to far away. He felt something wet drip down from his ears.

The shrill sound increased in volume, Steve thought the wetness might be blood, to him it felt like blood. He dropped to his knees, his head pounding. The room spun around him

"Ca-Cat" Steve whispered hoarsely, before the pain caused him to loose consciousness.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve woke to a cold bed and a rhythmic beeping sound. He attempted to open his eyes, only to have a bright light force them shut, he's head pounded. It felt like he had been hit by a truck.

"Captain, Captain Rogers, are you awake?" A soft female voiced asked from his left.

Steve concluded that he was in a hospital for some reason. 

He was in a hospital alone, without Cat.

Steve attempted to sit up, ignoring the sudden onset of pain.

He needed to find Cat, something had happened to Cat.

* * *

* * *

 

Cat felt his shoulder burn from holding hid body up, before him stood Alexander Pierce, holding a small hand gun by his side, prattling on about some hydra plan.

Blood oozed from some random head wound, making it hard for Cat to concentrate on what was being said to him, it was probably important. Captain would want him to listen.

But his ears were ringing and Steve was no where near by.

Suddenly Alexander moved the gun, pointing the barrel at Cats temple.

"So Kitty, is it a yes or is it a no?" The gun wielding maniac asked suddenly

Cat had no clue to as what the man was talking about, but he assumed it was bad, especially coming from a man like Pierce so he shook his head.

Pierce snarled something about failure angrily, then he pressed the gun to Cats skin, the cold seeping into his skull.

 **"BANG"**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU TY<3, IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN


	25. I love u all very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First read title, then I want to say thank you for sticking by this story has long as you have. ALSO SHORT AS FUCK LIKE THE SHORTEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO SORRY BUT I NEEDED THE CLIFFHANGER, PLEASE LOVE ME

The sound of the heart monitor was grating on Steve's nerves. He had been told by several different medical professionals that leaving his ~~un~~ comfortable hospital bed was not an option.

The same medical professional were convinced that he somehow had suffered server brain damage. 

To say Steve was pissed was accurate, they also claimed that Cat wasn't a real person. The shrink he had been forced to visit had called him an imaginary friend, someone his brain had created to help cope with the trauma inflicted on him by Hydra.

That was also pissing Steve off. He couldn't have made Cat up, he had kidnapped the poor child for christ sake. He remembered that clear as day.

The women begging for his life to be saved. It was real, Cat had to be real.

So far the hospital had offered no evidence of Cats existence, the small television, stuck presently on some credited news station hadn't mentioned his companion once, though it had mentioned the publics joyous opinion of Captain America.

Bucky had been to visit several times, often bringing stories about the junior members of the Avengers. Steve had attempted to mention Cat to his best friend several times, only to receive quick subject changes.

 ~~Cat had to be real, Cat had to be real, he couldn't be alone, not without Cat, he was real, His brain couldn't create the chocolate brown orbs that often brimmed with intelligence, couldn't fake the memory of Cats comforting scent and warmth after a hard mission. CAT WAS REAL, he had to be, otherwise who had Steve given his heart to?,~~  

The other Avengers hadn't visited, both Bruce and Natasha hadn't stepped foot inside the sterile walls of the hospital for all Steve knew, but those two had been close to Tony, they could help sort out this imaginary person debacle. Steve just had to wait, had to be patient, had to stop the stupid beeping of the heart monitor.

He just wanted to go home to Tony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	26. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys had an overwhelming response to my question and it kinda made me feel like I owed you guys an update, I have an ending in mind for this story, its mainly just motivating myself to get there, I can't promise constant updates, But I will try

Natasha watched Captain Rogers through a small television screen, she watched him argue with Nurses, Therapists and Bucky. She watched him create escape plans only to give up on them moments before his actual escape. She watched him become afraid of the world outside of his hospital room.

She had watched the action on the little screen for weeks, waiting for the right time, waiting for Rogers to believe what he was told, to do as he was told. The Russian felt a small amount of guilt for the course of action that Shield had taken, but it was worth it, in the end. It had to be. 

The public was happy, the Avengers were happy, Steve would become happy.

It was just a game of waiting.

She was good at waiting.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve watched the news often now, waiting for some small sign that the therapist was wrong about Cat being made up. It never came, no matter how hard he prayed, no one mentioned his Kitten. 

The Captain had asked Bucky about Tony, nearly every time the man had visited. He got the same answer every time, almost like Bucky had rehearsed that one sentence over and over.

"Steve, remember what Dr. Kingsly said?, Tony isn't real, Tony is your coping mechanism, but you don't need him anymore," Bucky would say softly, like Steve was a child.

He just couldn't believe it. 

He refused to believe it.

Shield wanted him back in the public eye. They wanted him to waltz around in a red, white and blue spandex flag.

Steve had said no, every time that they had asked, he had said no.

Not because he didn't want to be a walking propaganda campaign.

But Because he knew, as soon as he walked out of the medical ward, as soon as he left the bland, overly clean cream halls, if he didn't see Tony waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, then the Therapist was right. Tony would be imaginary. Tony would have been a lie.

It hurt to think of it, it made Steve's chest ache in such a way that he wanted to be physically sick.

Inside the off coloured walls, there was still a chance.

He just had to wait.

Bucky was meant to be visiting again, in a few hours. Steve had planned to leave before his brother in arms arrived, had planned to disappear and go look for his kitten, but as soon as he had placed his hand on the silver door handle, the once heartless Captain had been filled with fear and dread.

So now he was waiting for Bucky, so that he could have the exact same conversation as last time.

Steve sighed and allowed his head to fall heavily into his hands.

* * *

* * *

 

"For Fucks Sake, what is wrong with you, like seriously," Clint yelled, to the several guards he passed on his way out of the now newly abandoned warehouse. He could feel pain radiate from basically everywhere along his torso and ears. 

Every step forward, multiplied the pain, yet he kept walking, yelling obscenities at every person he passed.

His Bow dug deeper into his back as his "Precious Cargo," bounced in time with his steps.

"Fucking fucker on a fucking cheese wheel, Tash is gonna kill me," The Archer whispered seemingly to no one.

His month had gone from down right shitty to even worse somehow. Clint was convinced that he had somehow pissed off every known God or Goddess in existence. His new plan was really simple, get to a fucking Shield Medical ward and sleep.

Super simple, nearly impossible to fuck up, yet a small pool of doubt had made its self at home in his stomach. Something was going to go wrong.


	27. ....Hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little inspiration and I know its super badly written cause i havent written in forever but I felt like I owed you a chapter, so let me know what you think, and any theories you have because uncle sells eggs. Also I know ive mentioned it before but just because it took me so long to decide if I should use meters or not I just wanted to say Im Australian and I know some of you are American but I dont understand inches and miles in relation to actual distance so I didnt use them.
> 
> ALSO IM REALLY SORRY THAT I CANT FINISH A SINGLE FIC

Clint was tired, no tired was the wrong word. He was basically a dead man walking, his bone ached, his skin felt like ash. He just wanted a soft, fluffy warm bed, somewhere to close his eyes for more then 5 minutes. Sadly though he didn't have that option. He had both Shield and hydra chasing him and he was losing grown fast. Clint's 'Precious Cargo' wasn't helping much ether, only making staying under the radar all that much more complicated. Clint also had Natasha to avoid, she had attempted several times to contact him, and had left some highly disturbing messages describing castration behind. Clint didn't like to think Natasha would come through and actually assault him, but in this situation it was highly likely. Sometimes Clint regretted leaving the circus and joining shield. His life seemed so much more simple before the Avengers, Bucky, Steve and Tony. He wasn't risking his life all day every day. He wasn't a surrogate parent for a brain-washed, Cat-child who might never wake up.

Cat hadn't woke up in over 3 weeks, Clint had taken to forcing liquid nutrients down his throat. Guilt racked his way up Clint's throat. After the Sound had stopped Clint had woken up on Alexander Pierce's carpet, his ears ringing bells. Steve laid a few meters away, a small trickle of blood running down his face. He couldn't find Cat though. Shield had busted in the door a few moments later, guns raised. They had taken them both to medical. Then the lies had started, Cat didn't exist, they were on a protection detail for Pierce. Even Natasha started lying. So Clint began searching privately for Cat and for Pierce. It had taken two sleepless days, but Clint eventually found where Cat was being held. He had broken in only to see Pierce with a handgun pressed to a strung up Tony's temple. Clint hadn't even hesitated, he had removed his own pistol from its holster and fired. Pierce had fallen back, the bullet hitting centre mass. Tony on the other hand, had blacked out where he hung. It was after that the first phone call had come in. Shield had ordered hit, a quiet disposal of Cat. 

Clint couldn't believe his ears. He understood that Shield had been trying to sort out the media mess that had resulted from Cat and Steve reappearing, but trying to remove Cat from history, from Steve's mind was just evil. There was no benefit from taking Cat away from poor Steve. So he had gone M.I.A with not even Tasha knowing his true location, but then Tony hadn't woken up and plans had to change.

* * *

* * *

 

Bucky felt guilty, he hadn't meant for it to go down the way it had. Tony was meant to be offered a deal, leave quietly get a large settlement. He wasn't meant to be killed. Steve wasn't meant to be fighting to see Tony so hard. The Doctors had said that he would accept the idea of Tony being nothing more then a coping mechanism. Steve wasn't meant to be so attached.

Tony wasn't supposed to be dead. The kid had lived through so much only to be killed by Pierce. It made lying to Steve so much harder because there was no chance of Steve being right. There was no chance of Tony sneaking into the hospital and ruining all of Shield's carefully constructed plan. There was no chance of being able to apologise to Steve.

Bucky had many regrets in his life, he had so many choices he wished he could reverse. He wished he hadn't joined the Military, or had left Steve to become Captain America, or had lost him to Hydra. He wished he had told Fury and Natasha to shove it when they approached him with a plan to get rid of Tony. He wished he hadn't felt so unnecessarily jealous of what Tony and Steve shared, of how close they were, how close they could have been. he wished he hadn't singed off on the kids death warrant.

* * *

* * *

Steve felt numb. like he was floating high above all his problems. He was also tired, but couldn't convince his eyes to shut anymore. Steve was scared that the next time he woke up he would remember Hydra without Tony. 

Steve missed his Cat.

 


	28. Progress

Steve felt hollow, like all the bravado and collected calm he had managed to perfect over his many years of life had faded away, leaving an empty, pathetic shell behind. His hospital bed had a permanent indent in the shape of his lower back and legs. Whatever people saw when they looked at the old Captain America was gone. He hadn't attempted to leave the hospital in days. Bucky thought he was starting to believe that Cat wasn't real, was a figment.

Steve was trying to cling to the idea that Tony was real, that all their moments together were real, the emotions he felt for his charge had to be real. The mind was a powerful thing though, capable of advanced feats, like extreme and vivid hallucinations to help cope in traumatising situations. He was tired of the arguments with the doctors, with Nat and Bucky. He hadn't seen Clint or Peter since the failed mission, their absence making it harder to know for sure who was telling him the truth. The truth where Tony was just laying in the room next door, healing from a ruptured ear drum and some small trauma instead of the one where he never existed in the first place. Steve could feel moisture collecting in eyes, threatening to spill over. He hadn’t cried yet, crying was a sign of grief. He couldn’t start grieving for Tony, like he was dead. Tony couldn’t be dead. They had survived so much together within Hydra. That was if Tony was a real person. If Cat was a real person.

A soft knock stirred Steve from his thoughts. Bucky slowly entered the stark white room. His faced showed the stress the physically young avenger was under. He sat slowly in the visitor’s chair.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said tiredly,

Steve studied the person he once considered to be his brother in arms, someone he could really trust, depend on. This was all before Hydra though before Tony.

Steve prepared himself for another long winded argument “Hey Bucky, your looking a little tired there,”

Barnes nodded, “Stevie, we gotta talk, it’s… Important” he hesitated over his words, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

Steve looked at him suspiciously, “Bucky I don’t wanna have another argument with you, not now”

Bucky nodded “Steve, I gotta come clean with you, I haven’t, well I haven’t been honest with you, about Ca- about Tony. Stevie you right he’s real an-“

“So you spent the last weeks messing with my head for what Barnes, Fun?,” Steve cut off quickly, barely containing the betrayal he felt tightening his throat.

Bucky sighed, defeated, “Steve I was ordered to I-“

“You what Barnes, though you were doing what was best for me?, For Cat?, no you were trying to get rid of the press breathing down your neck, of the government that wanted an easy fix”

“Steve, let me finish for fucks sake. Yeah your right I wanted an easy fix can you blame me. The kid was a murderer; you were a murder. You worked for terrorist Steve, what was I meant to do?” Bucky shouted, before sighing, sinking deeply into his chair “Steve I just wanted things to be right again, then everything got fucked up and now Clint’s M.I.A and Tony’s dead… I’m so sorry Steve, so sorry, I never thought … he was just meant to be transferred” Bucky sobbed out, voice breaking.

Steve sat in shock, Tony couldn’t, he wasn’t. He was meant to be able to feel if something like that happened, if his soulmate was killed. The tears that had been fighting for escaped. Steve sobbed, his shoulders shaking in grief.

Bucky stood quickly and placed himself by Steve’s side, surrounding the bigger man.

“Steve, I’m sorry so so sorry.” Bucky repeated softly, attempting to bring his friend some comfort.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clint wheezed as he attempted to carry Tony up another flight of stairs. The old motel staircase creaked under the joint weight of both men. Clint’s ribs creaked with every step. He really needed a doctor, or someone with experience in medicine. Tony still hadn’t woken up and he was loosing muscle mass. Clint couldn’t risk trying to take him back to Shield, in case they decided to end what Pierce had started. He was still dodging calls from Natasha daily, her threats had stopped and all that was left a was concerned plea for Clint to at least text her back, let her know that they were both still breathing.

Clint struggled with the broken door handle, forcing his way into the dusty old room. He dropped Tony on the double bed that dominated the tiny space. Clint was drained he only hoped Steve was still doing alright.  


End file.
